A Christmas Peril
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: The combined family prepares to celebrate their first Christmas together while Daisy awaits the birth of her baby. However the carol gets complicated when heroes from the future urgently need help to preserve the lives of the present. Chapter 14 revised.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Peril

* * *

**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Braced Company**_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2

* * *

**

** Note: This story is part of the Bella Widgeon Saga. It comes after _Braced Company_ in the continuity.

* * *

**

**_Disclaimers_**

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Skylark McQuack, Randy Muddlefoot, and Beau and Bonnie

* * *

_

_**Time Setting**_

_The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting.

* * *

_

**_WARNING_**

This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the **Teen** rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

**_Twenty-Five Years, Six Months after Braced Company

* * *

_**

Drake Mallard barged into small, yet private hospital room.

He would have came sooner, but he was across town, doing some Christmas shopping with his wife and one of his granddaughters when a bunch of Poinsettias attempted a raid at the mall's jewelry store. The cops, busy chasing Randy Muddlefoot and a pair of his hoodlum friends out of an electronic store where it was suspected they were stealing, among other things, the newest version of Whiffle Boy, were oblivious to the scene. As a result, Drake found an empty photo booth, and changed into his now respected hero persona. Even at the age of 61, Darkwing Duck kept himself in top physical condition (after all, he had a premature brush with old age more than 33 years earlier and wanted to make the best of it the second time around). He was, however, in retirement for the most part; has been for about eleven years. His daughter, Quiverwing, with the other members of the Foursome of Fury had succeeded him and Gizmoduck (Fenton had also retired his super-hero alter ego a long time ago; about four years before Drake did, truth be known) as the main heroes of the border cities of Duckburg and St. Canard.

The Fury was in pursuit of members from Megavolt's crime origination that had fled into space the night before and he has heard from them since. He couldn't and wouldn't allow himself to worry about both his daughters at the moment. Hah, he thought again. Who was did he think he was kidding? That was like telling the sun not to shine.

He was forced to leave one of Bushroot's several attempts on Christmas mischief to the police (Bushroot was mostly reformed nowadays, but he still couldn't resist committing mostly harmless, but still technically disruptive, holiday havoc on occasion just for old times' sake) when a phone call made him feel all hollow inside.

"Mr. Mallard?" a gentle female voice called, meeting her concerned eyes with Drake's own.

Drake held himself together for just a moment. If it was any other doctor he would be barking out orders and demands, but he knew this doctor since she was seven years old and he couldn't take out his feelings of fear and regret on her. And if he did, he wouldn't hear the end of it from her mother... who was happily married to his best friend.

"Hello Melanie," Drake managed trying to hold his position.

Melanie ran over and helped him to a chair.

"She's resting peacefully right now, we gave her something to relax," Dr. Melanie Widgeon informed Drake.

Drake sat down and caressed his daughter Lisa's head, "What about the baby?" he whispered.

"He's doing fine," Melanie said with a slight smile, the only good news she could give the concerned father and grandfather. "But…" she hesitated, "If Lisa's condition doesn't change soon; we might have to consider a Cesarean."

Drake rushed out of his chair and pushed some papers off a near by end table.

"I could kill that husband of Lisa's" Drake yelled. "How dare he leave her alone like this?"

Melanie considered putting her hand on Drake's shoulder in order to comfort him but thought different. Thank goodness Morgana walked it at that moment.

"Drake…You know her husband is away on 'business'" Morgana called, she stood at the archway of the door, grasping the hand of a young girl, her seven-year-old granddaughter, and Lisa's first born.

Melanie rushed up to pick up Molly (Midget Molly, as she was often tenderly called) who was her goddaughter, and allowed Mr. and Mrs. Drake Mallard to talk in seclusion.

"Why did you bring…"

Morgana held back a desperate laugh; it was just like Drake to try to start a fight when he could not bear the current emotions he was feeling.

"You know why, our little girl's little girl is as intuitive and her mother, she knows Drake, she knows…and she made me bring her or she would have brought herself. And least with me she got her permission."

"This isn't entirely my fault. It's that selfish power hungry, by the book bear's fault…no… What am I thinking? Morg, this is my fault. I allowed my life style to endanger my children's lives."

"Dark Darling, the children are all grown up. They have made their own choices. It's not your fault—at all. Lisa chose her path as a SHUSH agent. Things like this happen."

Drake shook his head, "No, only if we let it happen!" He knew he wasn't making sense but he didn't care. Lisa was going to go on Maternity Leave the next week, just one more week and she would be away from her stressful dangerous job. But the thing is, F.O.W.L. denied responsibility (despite the fact that Steel, who was now F.O.W.L. High Command DID admit that they wouldn't MIND seeing one of SHUSH's top agents bite the big one). It was not them that harmed his daughter. It was something else.

The doctors claimed it was as if she was poisoned but they didn't know from what. They could not detect any known toxic in her blood. But something was making her sick, and they only had a limited time to find out what because every hour, Lisa became weaker. And it had to be foul play.

* * *

**Darkwing Tower**

Returning from the space mission, Quiverwing, Speed King (he changed the last part of his codename to "Prince" to "King" after he finished college) , Major Mind and Quackules, who had forever abandoned "kid" when he turned 21, were greeted by a tearful young woman wearing a gray and yellow costume.

Speed King stared at the teen in the costume in shock, recognizing her immediately like he had her mother. He knew he was about her age the first time he embraced his persona, but, as a father he began to understand how it was like for Uncle Donald, and his mother.

Quiverwing placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, and then tended to their daughter.

"Regina," she said gently. Not sure what type of care her daughter required. Was it a boy that she will have to allow Huey to kill? Or was… did something happen to Darkwing. Something she could not bear to fathom.

"What's wrong?" she asked at last.

"Mom…it's…it's…" she took a deep breath. She had to or she knew she would fall into many pieces. "It's Aunt Lisa. Grandpa wanted to wait and tell you, but when he called, I wouldn't let him keep it from me. His voice, you know you can tell how Grandpa is feeling just by the tone…"

"What happened?" Quiverwing quickly asked, not factoring how much her 17 year-old daughter would even know.

"Poisoned, and they don't even know about what," Regina asked.

Speed King glanced over to his two brothers, each sharing the same horrified expression.

"F.O.W.L. denies credit," another voice revealed.

Quackules removed his mask, "When did you find this out, Skylark?"

"Dad called from the hospital," Skylark McQuack answered, the daughter of Launchpad and Bella.

"We have to find out," Major Mind said redundantly as he fine tuned his helmet, searching for any clues he can find.

* * *

**_Present Day..._**

Donald started to pace back and forth. He and his wife Daisy Duck, were expecting their first baby. Early in the day, Daisy came to the hospital with intense contractions.

A young doctor named Dr. Webster entered in the room holding a chart.

Daisy looked eagerly to the doctor. "Donald," she whispered. "He is back."

"Dr. Webster, so what is the news?" she asked.

Dr. Webster smiled at his charge, "Over zealous, but not ready to go. It's a false alarm, Mrs. Duck."

Daisy laughed, "I guess he or she is trying her best not to miss Christmas with mixed results."

Dr. Webster nodded, "Perhaps. Just go home and get some rest. The baby will come out when he or she is ready. Have a great holiday."

A nervous Donald helped his wife down and the two of them walked toward the parking lot.

Donald wrapped a scarf around his wife and made sure she was all bundled up. "Just making sure the baby is warm," he said.

Daisy rested her head on Donald's shoulder. "I'm fine Donald. I just wish our daughter would just decide to be born already."

"Our daughter?" Donald asked bewildered. "I thought we decided to wait on the gender."

"Or son," Daisy added. "I know Donald, we are going to wait. She just feels like a daughter."

"What kind of doggone logic is that?" Donald mumbled under his breath as he opened the door of the mini van for his wife and helped her in.

Launchpad rolled over and lay beside his wife.

"I love you", he informed.

"I know", Bella coyly replied.

She began to playfully rattle Launchpad's red hair.

"Not to steal Daisy's spotlight, but I have been thinking. Should we think about having a child of our own?"

Launchpad kissed Bella tenderly on her collar bone.

"I suppose it is possible that we could," he replied.

A voice from the next room silenced the two newly weds plans.

"Mom! Launchpad!" Melanie shouted.

"Louie is home from college!" she shouted. Running toward the door, which rang for the second time. "Are you going to answer it?"

Bella placed two fingers of her right hand upon Launchpad's lips, silencing him.

"Go ahead and answer the door, Melanie, I will be out in a moment."

* * *

Dewey licked a stamp and placed it on an envelope. After Ashley started to refuse his visits, the written word was the only way, he was able to reach her. 

She did send him a letter weekly, though, some were very cryptic, but they were regular all the same. Except, for the last few weeks... She seemed increasingly distant, and it really worried him. It was Christmas time. And even though she was in prison, he knew she desperately needed some sense of familiarity.

The cell phone rang, and he picked it up. Hoping it was news from Uncle Donald about the baby.

"Dewey?" the voice called, a sad voice, and the brink of collapsed.

"Jeff?" Dewey replied, his voice both eager and fearful. "Something wrong with Ashley?"

He fingers clamed up, while waiting for the answer.

"I hope not," Jeff answered, staring up at the ceiling, on Ashley's bed.

It was here, the last time he talked to Ashley before her arrest. She was distant all through Launchpad and Bella's wedding, and since the arrested, kept their contact to a weekly phone call.

"What happened?" Dewey demanded. Though he attempted to keep his tone polite, it failed. And he almost felt as if he should apologize, but he knew he wouldn't.

"Nothing," Jeff replied. "And that is the problem."

"What about Tank?" Dewey asked.

Jeff sighed, remembering the words that Ashley told him so many months before.

* * *

_"I made a mistake…And it turned into several more."_

_"Does it involve Tank", Jeff pressed._

_"Yes Jeff" Ashley sighed "Part of it involves Tank but I can't tell you anymore than that."_

_Ashley kissed Jeffery on the forehead before grabbing her keys and storming out of the door.

* * *

_

"She has avoided him too," Jeff stated. "Why won't she allow any of us in?"

Dewey looked down.

"Her mother, and Negaduck," he whispered under his breath.

* * *

_**The Future…**_

Negaduck paced back and forth.

"Father, what is wrong?" asked a male white-feathered duck, slightly taller than his father.

"Megavolt is up to something," he replied, glaring at the stars outside their hideout's window.

"Why do we even care?" the young man duck posed. "That traitor left years ago."

"He is stealing the entire spotlight from me."

"So what else is new?" the duck cringed, yet steadily continued,

"But father, that means the Fury will be out dealing with him. Our gang will be able to regain our presence as the number 1 villains of St. Canard and Duckburg."

"Ooh!" Negaduck gleefully replied. "Well, if you put it that way."

Unknown to Negaduck and his son, an ash colored female duck, was spying on the pair.

She ran from the scene and ran into a white-feathered half-duck, half-goose just about her height.

"Where's the fire Bonnie?" he asked.

She tried to stare into his eyes, but she couldn't and she looked away quickly.

"I was spying on Negaduck for Mister M, I can't let him see me."

"As much as I hate to say this," the male half-duck, half-goose said, staring at the young female ducks shaking frame, "I am not sure you picked the right side. I can't say you weren't better off in Negaduck's organization."

The female turned away, in disgust.

"Be quiet Beau," she pleaded. "Or I won't tell you about the secret."

"What secret?" Beau asked.

"The one about the SHUSH agent," she whispered, as she started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm, restraining her, "What are you talking about!" he demanded.

"There is only one way to save Lisa Mallard, and Mister M, is planning to go back in time to prevent the cure."

"Huh?" Beau asked bewildered. "Is this the only thing you are going to tell me?"

Bonnie looked down to her vibrating cell phone. "It's Mister M, I gotta go. Follow me later, but now leave. You don't want Father catching you."

Bonnie ran into the alley, so fast, and Beau tried to watch her until he couldn't follow her with his eyes any longer.

He picked up his own communications device, "A little bird, told me a secret. I am on my way."

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author Note:** Please tell me what you think of this chapter of our new story. This story was in the works for over a year, and with _Braced Company_ complete, it can finally be written. This of course also explains why we are so eager to finally get it out! _The Pumpkin Crush _will still be finished. And it shouldn't really affect the early, if any, chapters of this story anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Braced Company**_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2

* * *

**

**_Disclaimers_**

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon was designed by Stefwithaf. The following saga characters were also created by Stefwithaf: Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie Mallard, and Lisa Mallard. The following future characters were created by a joint effort by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf: Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Brianna Duck / Demigoddess, Shannon Duck / ThinkTank, Skylark McQuack, Beau, and Bonnie.

* * *

_

_**Time Setting**_

_The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting.

* * *

_

**_WARNING_**

This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the **Teen** rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes.

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

_**Present Day **_

In Saint Canard, Gosalyn was taking care of some Christmas shopping with Huey (who was wearing his Speed Prince belt under his normal attire so that he could get back to Duckburg as soon as possible when he was done here), talking about the big Mallard/Duck/McQuack family Christmas party they were making preparations for.

"I still can't get over it. I mean, LP and your mom's first Christmas as husband and wife... and MY last Christmas before heading for college." Gosalyn thought out loud.

"Hey. It's not so bad. I mean, I still get to see you almost every day... even going to college." Huey commented.

Surprised she voiced her thoughts out loud, Gosalyn replied, "Yeah, but you have that super-speed belt of yours. I don't have any gadgets for traveling great distances in a short time... not even a car or motorcycle. I mean, I've had my driver's license for almost two years now and Dad is still too overprotective to spring for so much as a moped. I mean, if I'm responsible enough to help protect the city from super-villains, you'd think I'd be responsible enough to handle my own transportation... aside from a bicycle or skateboard, I mean."

Well, he'll eventually come around. I mean, he did when it came to letting you operate officially as his junior partner, right? Besides, you know Dewey could probably figure out how to build a pretty nice super-car for you pretty easily with that super-brain he's got when he's wearing the helmet, right?" Huey commented, trying to sound supportive

"Yeah, but I don't want to burden you and your brothers like that, even if we ARE a team." Gosalyn answered honestly.

At McDuck Manor, Louie and Webby are speaking to each other in person for the first time in almost a month (they talk on the phone almost every day, but the last time they saw each other directly was Thanksgiving). Louie sighed at the thought of how rough this was on both of them. Studying so hard to be a doctor at college really was rather time-consuming.

"So, where IS Uncle Scrooge, Webby? Major business deal come up?" Louie asked out of simple curiosity during the course of they're conversation.

"No, Louie. Thankfully, it was nothing like that. Though he DID bring his business cell phone in case anything came up at the office." Webby said with a smirk. She knew Louie was just trying to make small talk to cover for the fact he was feeling guilty about not being able to spend as much time with her as either would like anymore. "He was just heading out to personally deliver an invitation to a Christmas party."

"Uncle Scrooge is actually inviting somebody to a Christmas party? Personally, at that?" Louie answered returning her smirk. He had a pretty good idea who it was judging by Webby's smirk. One of the few major chinks in his Uncle Scrooge's emotional armor...

"Yeah. He should be back from the Klondike tomorrow." Webby put in, still smirking.

* * *

**_The Future; Darkwing Tower_**

Regina was looking at two other teenage girls in costumes while Skylark was doing quick maintenance to make sure the time machine was running right. One was a fairly muscular and reasonably tall-for-her-age fifteen-year-old blonde girl garbed in a golden yellow armored chest with a black helmet and matching leg armor and navy blue metal boots (she also wore a golden yellow ring with a dark purple gemstone imbeddened in it. The other was a fourteen-year-old female in an ice blue lab coat with medium brown slacks and a matching long-sleeved shirt and a black mask. "Okay, I heard the news from Dad. What's our next move, Reg..."

The girl in the armor shook her head slightly, realizing too late, the comment such a slip would generate from Regina.

"I thought I told you... Demigoddess... not to address me by that name when I'm in costume." Regina commented, making it a point not to refer to her cousin, Brianna Bettina Duck, by HER real name when she was in costume.

"Sorry, Lady Lightning. My apologies." Demigoddess put in quickly before getting back on track "So... Lady Lightning... what's our next move?"

"While our parents are employing all the best investigative and medical resources money can buy to try to find an antidote, we will be following another lead... if Mage ever shows up." Lady Lightning answered.

"He should. I just contacted him and he should be here in a couple of minutes. He just had some unavoidable business to take care of first." Beau commented as he looked at the heroines.

"Yes. True, time IS of the essence... in both senses of the word, but as long as he is here soon that should be good enough because... one good thing about time travel... we can spend as much time in the past as we like and still return less than one minute after we left... if we so desired." The lab-coated girl in the black mask commented.

"Indeed so, Thinktank." Beau commented.

* * *

**_Present day_**

The middle of the park is blanketed by white snow and the water in the lake is frozen solid up to (or rather DOWN to) four feet below the surface. But this would not be the extent of the cold times Saint Canard had coming, because a massive vortex opened up ominously in the sky and spat out two VERY mean-looking 30-foot black-and-yellow robots.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author note: The character of Mage is also an entity created and designed by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf/Greenleofiend . Sorry for the delay on this chapter. We both hope you had a Merry Christmas, and that you have a fun and safe New Year. Thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:

* * *

**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Braced Company

* * *

**_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2

* * *

**

**_Disclaimers_**

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon was designed by Stefwithaf. The following saga characters were also created by Stefwithaf: Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie Mallard, and Lisa Mallard._

_The following future characters were created by a joint effort by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf: Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Brianna Duck / Demigoddess, Shannon Duck / Think-Tank, Skylark McQuack, Beau, Bonnie, and Mage_

_**Time Setting**_

_The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting._

**_WARNING_**

This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the **Teen** rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes.

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

_**Present Day **_

The middle of the park is blanketed by white snow and the water in the lake is frozen solid up to --or rather DOWN to -- four feet below the surface. But this would not be the extent of the cold times Saint Canard had coming, because a massive vortex opened up ominously in the sky and spat out two VERY mean-looking 30-foot black-and-yellow robots.

"The robots immediately started to take out some picnic equipment, which caused the visitors to scatter at ever increasing speeds," Tom Lockjaw stated.

"Who do you believe is behind this villainy?" Bianca Beakley added on location.

Drake made a double-take when he saw Bianca Beakley on the air again.

"When did she get out of jail?" Drake asked out loud as he continued to stare in disbelief. He still remembered only too well the trouble Bianca Beakley gave Darkwing and Launchpad as the Bug Master more than eight years ago. At least, unlike some of the super-villains he captured as Darkwing Duck, Bianca Beakley actually stayed put after she was captured... or so he thought.

"Just last month. Good behavior," Launchpad answered.

And Drake made another double-take after seeing his friend. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Morgana and Bella are taking the kids shopping."

Drake shivered. "Well, one less task for me."

Launchpad laughed. "Aww. Do you think Bianca could be behind those robots DW?"

Drake considered the question, "I wouldn't put it past her LP, but somehow I doubt she would have the funds to do such a thing, alone anyway."

Launchpad nodded, and then commented "True." as Drake hurriedly started changing into his costume.

Elsewhere, at the mall, Huey was staring at a display screen across the hall.

"Wow, Hey Gos, take a gander at this!" Huey shouted.

Gos who was eying various joke gifts, turned around.

"What?" she asked--slightly annoyed.

Huey directed her to the display screen where the events at the park were taking place.

"What do you make of that?" Huey asked.

"Megavolt," Gosalyn said. "But, that technology… Not something I think he is capable of us. Well, perhaps…."

"Do you think he has help? Could it be an attack from the Fearsome Four? The Fearsome Five?"

Gosalyn nodded. "Yes, that could be the case, though, the portal-- it sounds more like time travel to me. But why didn't he use the top?"

Huey considered the idea, "I don't know Gos, but time travel does seem very possible. I am going to alert the others to the situation."

Gosalyn nodded, quickly going into line to purchase the items she had already chosen. After that, though, it was an even quicker trip to the nearest broom closet to switch into her Quiverwing Quack identity.

_**McDuck Mansion**_

"Bianca Beakley?" Louie wondered out loud.

Webby nodded as if reading her boyfriend's mind. "Yeah, she is related to me. She's my aunt on my mother's side. She was the black sheep of my family."

Louie rolled his eyes.

Webby folded his arms as if she was waiting for her boyfriend to explain, when the Fury Flare went off.

Louie looked down at the radio wave controlled device on his wrist, and flipped the top.

"I need to go," Louie replied. "We'll talk about Bianca later."

Webby sighed. "Yeah, sure."

She gave Louie a quick peck and than returned to some wrapping she was doing.

"Be careful," she stated.

"I will," Louie replied. He took Webby into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I will keep you posted."

"You better," Webby replied, again her arms were crossed.

Louie grabbed his coat off Webby's bed, and he walked slowly out the door, smiling at her before he closed it.

**Darkwing Tower: The Future**

Lady Lightning paced back and forth on one side on the tower, her patience running thin as no news was bad news in regard to her Aunt Lisa.

Demigoddess, stood, both crossed-legged and crossed-armed on the other side of the room. Between stealing glances, at her crush Beau, she curiously scanned the output of the display screen where Think-Tank (who also had a crush on Beau; though, she would have never be as obvious as Brianna; or so she liked to believe), was concentrating on her latest projects. One of course, includes any known anti-toxins.

Beau was in deep thought himself. His mind trapped between his many loyalties.

Skylark smiled at him with concern when a crackling sound at last interrupted the dead eerie silence.

"Mage!" Demigoddess shouted, quickly turning her attention to the new arrival, both embarrassed and relieved.

Mage raised an eyebrow at the young heroine before he turned his attention to Think-Tank, "Any developments?"

The fourteen-year-old psychic-powered tech wiz, shook her head, "No, unfortunately not. Beau, was about to tell us about a development in the case of a different direction but he was waiting for you."

It was only then did Lady Lightning realize that Mage finally arrived.

"Finally," she spewed, more harshly than intended.

Mage said "Sorry I'm late. I had to help the cops with a couple of members of Negadope's crew," to Lady Lightning quite sincerely before he looked away, turned to Beau, and replied "Beau, you were very vague on the phone."

Beau nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that, Bonnie was more aggravated than usual."

"Well, I couldn't manage why," Lady Lightning muttered. "What's the story?"

"Megavolt is the one that poisoned Lisa. He decided he wanted more 'street cred' by offing a famed SHUSH agent."

Mage, who worn a black and dark-blue costume, flickered, "Did she mention a cure?"

Beau nodded, "Yes, other than the possible space remedy that both the Fury and the original Justice Ducks (who were actually called out of retirement for this mission) are pursuing, Bonnie hinted to a possible cure in the past. Which Megavolt plans to intercept."

"Megavolt is truly more intelligent now than he was in the past," Skylark quipped, "Well, he has more common sense now."

Beau shook his head, "I don't know if I would say that," he whispered.

Megavolt was more machine now, and he has been working on his cyber-enhanced attributes the last few years. At first, he was somewhat kind to him and his sister. He gave them attention while their mother and father ignored him. All that changed when Megavolt and Negaduck had a massive difference in opinion. Megavolt left and took his sister with him and used her has his own little guinea pig.

Skylark gasped when she realized her mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean, I didn't consider…"

Beau managed a half smile. "It is okay: you meant he's less klutzy. Unfortunately, he traded his klutz for his sanity. Or what was left of it."

Lady Lightning attempting to stern the conversation, piped in, "Did she say what we are looking for?"

Beau shook his head. "Just to follow her."

_**Present Day…**_

When Quiverwing, Speed Prince (who was carrying Quiverwing on his back at super-speed) and Kid Quackules (arriving via boot jets) arrived at the park, Major Mind was already there waiting... A full three minutes before Darkwing and Launchpad would arrive in the Ratcatcher.

"So you three saw the robots too?" he asked rhetorically.

Speed Prince nodded. "Sure did, Gosalyn believes it could have something to do with Megavolt."

Major Mind looked intrigued. "Very plausible, Dear Prince. Though, I sense there is more that meets the eye."

As if psychic (and in a way, he was), a familiar, yet, somewhat updated and enhanced, top appeared on the scene.

"It looks like we were all right, Quiverwing," Major Mind cited.

A young women, followed, by two smaller, third scale yellow robots, who possibly were stationed as body guards, emerged from the top.

The young woman, who had ash-colored feathers, dark black hair, and one cybernetic arm, stared at the Fury, for a moment but then she recovered.

"Ah, fancy running into the Fury," she commented, amused. "I was expecting a grand entrance, but this was even more exciting than what I was envisioning."

Major Mind scanned the woman, and was shocked to realize that she was somehow mentally blocking him. He wondered if it was the equipment.

He was about to question the young woman when another time travel vehicle arrived. This one was even more familiar than the top. It was the old time vehicle that Launchpad used in Uncle Scrooge's mission with the diamond mines. It was the mission where his family first met Bubba.

"What is going on here?" Speed Prince demanded, when the six costumed ducks exited the vehicle.

Lady Lightning was in awe to see the teenage persona of her father. She was about to speak when Mage took center stage.

"It's a long story," he replied.

"And we don't have a lot of time," Lady Lightning added.

* * *

**To Be Continued****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Braced Company**_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2

* * *

**

**_Disclaimers_**

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon was designed by Stefwithaf. The following saga characters were also created by Stefwithaf: Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie Mallard, and Lisa Mallard._

_The following future characters were created by a joint effort by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf: Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Brianna Duck / Demigoddess, Shannon Duck / Think-Tank, Skylark McQuack, Beau Campbell, Bonnie Volt, and Mage_

_**Time Setting**_

_The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting._

**_WARNING_**

This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the **Teen** rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes.

* * *

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

_**Present Day **_

The Foursome of Fury; combining their efforts with those of Mage, Lady Lightning, Demigoddess and Think Tank; engaged the two 30-foot robots while Beau and Skylark tried to confront Bonnie and her guard robots.

Unfortunately, the larger robots proved to be no easy contest. Demigoddess and Kid Quackules attempted to employ their combined strength on one of the robots, but the metal the robots were made of was incredibly tough and the robots were also equipped with electro defense shields that deliver shocks potent enough to penetrate the force fields of both heroes. Speed Prince and Lady Lightning tried a super-speed assault, but the robots were equipped with hypersonic speed-sensitive tracking abilities AND lower-wrist- mounted hyper-gravity blasters that rendered the two heroes too heavy to move.

The robots tried to use sonic disrupter shoulder cannons on Quiverwing and Mage (who had just introduced himself), but the latter teleported himself and the former out of the path of the blasts trying to teleport her some place she could focus on taking her shots at the automated giants.

Now that she knew Mage could teleport, Quiverwing requested "Mage, I believe it is. Anyway, do you think you can teleport us inside the robots? It could give me a clear shot with some of my arrows."

Mage, with a regretful sigh, admitted "Sorry, Quiverwing. No can do. These robots are equipped with teleportation shielding. Megavolt specifically designed these robots to be fully equipped to fight not just me, but also everybody else our era's Megavolt frequently clashes with. It's all I can really do is dodge these robot's attacks."

Major Mind and Think Tank, realizing the robots were too massive for their telekinetic powers to do any good (even trying to mentally reversing the effects of the robots' hyper-gravity rays wouldn't do much good because of the way the robots were designed), were focusing on coming up with a plan, but it was extremely heard to pin point the robot's weakest points. Think Tank tried a hyper-gravity ray gun of her own on the massive robots, but they were equipped with gravity compensators. However, they DID flip the reverse on Think Tank's hyper-gravity ray and use it to free Speed Prince and Lady Lightning just as Kid Quackules and Demigoddess recovered from the electrical shock..

Just then, Darkwing and Launchpad showed up on the Ratcatcher and the former fired a massive flare over the head of the giant robots AND super-slippery wax cartridges directly at the robots' feet. Quiverwing took advantage of the diversion created by Darkwing to fire a line arrow toward Speed Prince, who caught it. Making sure to stay clear of the floor wax, Speed Prince managed to run around the legs of the robots and wrapping the cord around said legs. After that, the eighteen-year-old super-speedster sticks a lightning rod on the cables. Though the robots themselves are waterproof, Kid Quackules and Demigoddess still thoroughly soaked the automated giants... Just in time for Lady Lightning to unleash a massive optic lightning blast aimed right for the rod itself.

The robots weren't completely shorted out by the cable-conducted force of Lady Lightning's optic electrical blast (which was intensified by the robots being soaked), but their defense shields were briefly down; allowing the two physically strongest of the heroes present to both use their super-strength to pull the robots down AND employ full-combined strength punches to make holes in the robots' chests. Lady Lightning finished taking down one robot with optic lightning aimed for within. Quiverwing defeated the other automaton with a well aimed explosive arrow that detonated inside the mechanical behemoth's chest.

Unfortunately, by the time the heroes defeated the two giant robots, Bonnie and the smaller "bodyguard" robots had gotten away, despite the best efforts of Beau, Skylark and Launchpad. All that was left where Bonnie, the Time Top and the bodyguard robots were just minutes ago was some patch of ground that was now no longer covered by snow and two circular holes in snow patches that had gotten a fair amount bigger. The very bottoms of the holes had blackened parts of uncovered ground.

"Dang it! I forgot that Megavolt equipped the Time Top with jet-flight capabilities," Beau groaned.

"What in blazes is going on here? And what are all of you doing on MY turf?" Darkwing said to all the other heroes present except Launchpad and Quiverwing.

"We are here on the trail of a foe who should be very familiar to you, but is actually the 25 years more experienced version." Think Tank started explaining telepathically to the present day heroes just as Morgana teleported to the scene and Gizmoduck arrived on his wheel... the latter of which caused Darkwing to groan even louder.

"I saw this on the news and hurried right over. Where did the villains go?" Gizmoduck commented and asked.

"That's what we are trying to find out ourselves, Mister Gizmoduck." Demigoddess commented.

"You didn't finish answering my question. What villain are you after?" Darkwing asked knowing full well that these heroes were not going to leave until after their quarry is defeated and captured and decided that being cooperative was the quickest way to get the newcomer heroes (and Gizmoduck) out of his city since the sooner their business was concluded, the sooner they'd leave.

"You should be familiar with this villain because it is Megavolt... plus 25 years experience, a lot of added power and a great deal of added evil." Think Tank commented telepathically in the heads of the collection of present day heroes.

"We figured that much out from the arrival of the robots and that one female cyborg. And those WERE two rather tough robots. It's a good thing Da...rkwing showed up when he did. It seems the robots weren't expecting it." Quiverwing admitted to the future heroes based on Think Tank's telepathic explanation.

"That's correct. The robots were able to give US a hard time because Megavolt is used to fighting us and, in the cases of the Foursome of Fury, their 25 years more experienced counterparts. Darkwing, on the other hand, is pretty much retired by our time (though he DOES keep in excellent shape for a duck in his early-60s), so the robots weren't programmed to expect him. Megs DOES still have the OCCASIONAL bout of absent-mindedness." Mage admitted before adding "And let's just say we ARE here on a mission of VERY vital future importance... to you as well as to us. That's all we can say here and now. We'll go into more detail back at Darkwing Tower. Errrr... Missus Mallard, would you be so kind as to assist me in teleporting all of us AND our time machine to Darkwing Tower? I can't manage this big a crowd all by myself." looking at Morgana as he finished.

Morgana nodded as she and Mage combined their teleportation powers.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**  
A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble** and **Braced Company**_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2

* * *

**

**_Disclaimers_**

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's saga as Bella Widgeon McQuack was designed by Stefwithaf. The following saga characters were also created by Stefwithaf: Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie Mallard, and Lisa Mallard._

_The following future characters were created by a joint effort by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf: Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Brianna Duck / Demigoddess, Shannon Duck / Think-Tank, Skylark McQuack, Beau Campbell, Bonnie Volt, and Mage. Also the personas first created in Double Triangle Trouble: Speed Prince, Major Mind, and Kid Quackules._

**_Time Setting_**

_The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting._

**_WARNING_**

This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the **Teen** rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes.

* * *

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

_**Present Day **_

At Darkwing Tower, Darkwing began walking back and forth, he was not yet sure what he wanted to do with these hero wannabe interlopers, and the fact they knew about the tower didn't help one bit.

Morgana placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, as if she was pleading with him to calm down.

"Mage," she began, "I did what you requested. Now, would you please inform us on what is going on? It seems that you have us at such a big disadvantage."

Mage stood silent for a moment as he studied the surroundings. It was strange how primitive the tower looked in this time setting. Not like it was necessarily ancient; far from it; but still the shock caused him to a moment to reflect.

"Well, the short simple answer is that we are from the future. Twenty-five years to be exact. I am an acquaintance of the future's Foursome of Fury. Our time frame's Megavolt, has decided upon a bi-temporal attack. He has sent troops into Outer Space. The Fury is on pursuit of this task," Mage replied.

Quiverwing turned to face Mage, her arms crossed, "Well, if Megavolt is planning to send his monstrous robots to our time frame, I welcome the challenge. But what is this future presence of mutual vital importance that you mentioned?"

Lady Lightning took the chance to talk sass to her mother, "Megavolt is invading St. Canard with 30 feet robots equipped with high-level future tech. Isn't that reason enough?"

Quiverwing rolled her eyes. Lady Lightning was right, but she didn't like not knowing the whole story. Lady Lightning was about her age, and assembled herself as if she was the leader of the group, even though three others appeared they too could arguably hold this position.

Speed Prince emerged from behind his future wife.

"Please," he interrupted, "Please tell us all you can about these menaces."

"Where am I in this future of events?" Gizmoduck asked, unable to suppress his curiosity any longer.

Demigoddess laughed, amused. In her time setting, Fenton Crackshell was like an uncle to her. Gizmoduck was mostly retired in her time frame, but Fenton Crackshell, was still an accountant at McDuck Enterprises. Her mother, Webbigal Vanderquack Duck, was an acting CEO in the company since her father's Quackules persona often kept him away from the office.

"Well, Mr. Gizmoduck, I believe you are helping Darkwing, Morgana and Launchpad in the future. Wouldn't you be more interested in what your friend Fenton is doing?" she added with a wink that caused Lady Lightning to shake her head at her.

"Watch your mouth, Brianna," Lady Lightning snapped, secretly satisfied with herself, as she fulfilled her previous promise to herself.

Demigoddess groaned. "And you call me the immature one," she muttered under breath.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Darkwing added again. "How do you all know about this place?"

"We are associates of the Fury" Mage answered again.

Launchpad shrugged, "Perhaps you are, but you have to understand we are hesitant on who knows about this place. This is a pretty cool hideout. Is there a way to prove what you are claiming? Not that we are saying that you are lying."

Skylark approached. "Perhaps, I can do that Dad," she revealed.

"Dad!" everyone from the present shouted, directing their attention to the one of the only two unmasked individuals.

"Well, I felt since I am not wearing a mask, I should be the one to shed the light,"

Miss McQuack added. "I'm Skylark McQuack. Your first born."

"First born?" Launchpad wondered out loud. "How many children do I have?"

Skylark shook her head, "I'm sorry Dad, but I'm not sure I should tell you that. It is important that we do not reveal too much. Just being here could dramatically alter future events. Though, previous history did not include these robots. This was a new development."

"Could there have been something in the present that Megavolt could want changed?" Kid Quackules asked.

Beau considered that question deeply, "Perhaps. Though, it's more the matter of their being two possible avenues for his plan's destruction. The one in the present, and the one in the past. Well, in your case, the one in the future and the one in the present."

Think-Tank nodded. "Correct. Major Mind, perhaps you can speculate our connections?"

She smiled at her father in the silent challenge.

Major Mind's face flustered, he noticed something familiar in her stance and in her style. And the powers she possessed made it even more obvious. How did he not notice before?

"You are my daughter. And that of…Arachnia Ink," Major Mind correctly assumed.

Think-Tank nodded.

"I thought, we weren't supposed to say anything?" Demigoddess inquired, jealous that Shannon was allowed the honor and she was not. Not realizing the real reason of Regina's annoyance was the fact that she let it slip what Gizmoduck's identity might be in case it was still a secret to the involved heroes in this time setting.

Think-Tank shrugged.

Lady Lightning sighed. "Well, if we waited much longer, Grandpa might have flipped out."

* * *

_**(Calisota State Prison) **_

Ashley breathed in deeply, the state of her condition would soon be dramatically clear.

She hid herself in large prison gowns that she bartered from other inmates, yet she was about seven months pregnant now, she could no longer assume even the stupider guards could confuse such a localized weight gain.

She regretted pushing the men in her life aside, but how could she face them? She didn't want them trapped to live among her problems

She knew then what she had to do. After Christmas, before the New Year she would call her brother. Perhaps she could convince him or her father to take in her child until she was able to raise him or her by herself.

Ashley sighed, knowing what she really had to do. She had to call Tank. Give him the child to raise. Or the children, she instead suspected she was carrying. She loved Tank, but not in the way he required or the way she needed. And she knew he was the father of her child the day she collapsed only days prior to her arrest.

"Miss Ruddy?" a voice interrupted her daydream. "Miss Ruddy. Earth to Arachnia Ink!"

It was the second title that startled Ashley enough to weaken her intense trance.

"Huh?" she replied as if she returned from the other side of the earth.

Face me, Ruddy, and respond in complete sentences," he replied in a stern voice.

Ashley turned around and made eye contact with a guard she never seen before.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she commanded.

The white feathered guard glared at Ashley in belittling matter.

"Oh, the jailbird is attempting to order me around?"

Ashley stared back at the man, and attempted to hold onto her stance.

The man laughed, "I could probably blow you over with one breath," he ridiculed. "You have a guest."

"Tell him to go away," Ashley commented.

The man shook his head, "You are going to see her and tell her yourself."

Ashley sighed and said "Very well, but I don't have to like it."

* * *

_**(Back at Darkwing Tower)**_

"Grandpa!" Darkwing shouted as he stared at the three teens. "Who? What? Where? Sometimes Why?"

"It's been twenty-five years Mr. Mallard," Think-Tank began. "Your children grew up and had children. Lady Lightning there is Huey and Gosalyn's daughter. Their second born. Their first born decided to work for McDuck Enterprises. So, Regina here decided to be the first to follow into her mother's footsteps."

Quiverwing stared at Lady Lightning, shocked. "You sassed me!"

Lady Lightning laughed, "Well, you are not my mother, yet."

"Hey watch your mouth, young lady! Don't talk to your mother that way!" Darkwing shouted without thinking.

Quiverwing chuckled, "Nice to see it from this angle."

Darkwing shivered. "My granddaughter is the same age as my daughter. That sounds like some freaky Jeri Spring-Chicken stuff to me!"

"And you are my daughter?" Kid Quackules asked Demigoddess.

She nodded. "Shocking?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I would say. And you two are?"

"Friends," Beau answered. "My name is Beau Campbell. And you have met Mage."

"And who was the cyborg?" Quiverwing asked.

Beau frowned. "She is my sister. Her name is Bonnie, but she goes by Bonnie Volt."

"Bonnie Volt?" the name wrenched off Quiverwing's tongue. "Is she married to Megavolt?"

Beau closed his eyes tightly. "She may as well be."

"What happened?" Quivering asked with both intense curiosity and genuine compassion.

"I rather not talk about it," he admitted. "It happened long time ago. Well, for me."

"What about my children?" Darkwing asked.

The blood drained from Lady Lightning's face.

"Well, that is why we are here. Quiverwing is with the rest of the Fury. Uncle Ronnie, well, he is a little tied up right now."

"Tied up? Has he been captured?" Darkwing asked concerned for his son. "Well, he is has to be oh gosh, 31 or so in your time setting. If he is anything like his old man, I am sure he could take care of himself."

He gasped to breathe when he realized there was one omission. "Lisa?"

Skylark tried to smile. "You would be very proud of her. She became one of finest SHUSH agents ever."

Darkwing studied Skylark's face, even if she didn't inform the crowd of her parentage, it wouldn't take a brain surgeon to realize that she was Bella and Launchpad's offspring. She shared her father's eyes, yet her mother's beak. Her hair was a mixture of both parents, wavy, and a rich auburn in color.

Skylark, lowered her head, at first not able to tell the man she considered her Uncle Drake, the story about how his youngest daughter was fighting for both her and his newest grandson's life. And that their trip through time was not only a mission to stop Megavolt's invasion into their past, but also a desperate battle to save a woman they all loved so much.

* * *

Donald and Daisy drove back to their house to find Bella on the porch waiting for them with Melanie, Ron and Lisa. 

"What is wrong?" Donald asked.

"You didn't watch the news?" Bella asked.

"No, we were at an OB appointment, and we listened to a CD on the way home." Daisy replied.

"There is an invasion of robots in St. Canard. Morgana trusted me to watch Ronnie and Lisa while she went to help Darkwing and Launchpad face them," Bella replied.

"Oh great, Merry Christmas," Donald mumbled sarcastically before asking, with a visible amount of concern, "Where are the boys?"

Bella glanced at Donald in a sideways manner, "Where do think they are?"

"Are you two going to continue to answer a question with another question? Dog-gone it! Now, I am doing it too!"

As if like magic, Scrooge McDuck's limo appeared, Scrooge having just gotten back from the airport with his... Christmas guest. After voicing some request to Duckworth before the butler made his way back to the mansion, Scrooge approached the bickering trio. The kids stood as unwilling spectators.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Melanie shouted. "I am so glad you are here!"

Scrooge patted the child on her shoulder.

"Let's come inside, there is no need upsetting your selves where all over Duckburg can overhear."

Before Donald, Daisy, and Bella could disagree, he led them to the house, and closed the door as Duckworth opened the limo door for Goldie.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author Note: **_Two chapters in two days, can I get a "Whoohoo!". Thank you. As promised, this chapter is also a longer chapter, so hopefully, you enjoy that aspect as well. The story is just starting to heat up, we hope we do not disappoint you. Please tell us what you think, thanks again. :-) : -Stef_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble** and **Braced Company**_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2**

**_Disclaimers_**

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's saga as Bella Widgeon McQuack was designed by Stefwithaf. The following saga characters were also created by Stefwithaf: Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie Mallard, and Lisa Mallard._

_The following future characters were created by a joint effort by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf: Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Brianna Duck / Demigoddess, Shannon Duck / Think-Tank, Skylark McQuack, Beau Campbell, Bonnie Volt, and Mage. Also the personas first created in Double Triangle Trouble: Speed Prince, Major Mind, and Kid Quackules._

**_Time Setting_**

_The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting._

**_WARNING_**

This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the **Teen** rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Thank you Mr. Duckworth, can you show me where I am staying?" Goldie asked as they entered the empty mansion.

Duckworth nodded as he led Goldie up the stairs. He showed her the room before returning down the stairs to get the rest of Goldie's effects.

Mrs. Beakley equipped with a broom in one hand, and a dust pan in the other exited one of the adjacent rooms.

"Oh! Miss Goldie! What a surprise!" Mrs. Beakley greeted warmly. "It has been so long. Are you saying for the holidays?"

Goldie nodded. "Yes, Scrooge has promised me a big surprise this Christmas though; if it has anything to do with the property he sold me he can forget it. It's mine fair and square. And mine it is going to stay to be!"

Mrs. Beakley laughed uneasily, "Well, of course, but Mr. McDuck does like to try, doesn't he?"

Goldie sighed. "I sometimes wonder why I put up with that man."

Mrs. Beakley didn't say out what she was thinking. She was in enough trouble already.

"Well," Mrs. Beakley said instead, "I better get back to that cobweb…"

Goldie nodded and then retired to her room, suspicious as ever about what Scrooge had up his sleeve this time.

Webby entered the room and crossed her arms.

"Grammy, what are you thinking?" Webby asked.

"Well, Webby darling what could you mean?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

She was clenching an old Christmas album of an old Beakley gathering.

Webby picked her head over, "What is this?"

"The last Christmas with your grandfather. It was a shame that you never actually met him."

"I wasn't hatched yet, wasn't I?" Webby asked.

Bettina Beakley shook her head. "See there you are in your mother's pouch. And your father behind her fixing her blonde curls—your mother was so worried about how the picture would take that he promised to fix them. Though, your grandfather was amusingly impatient and ended up taking the picture anyway."

"And is that Bianca?" Webby asked pointing to a brown haired teenager.

Bettina nodded.

* * *

(Back In Saint Canard) 

"A fragment of a certain asteroid will be hitting Earth in a few hours time, somewhere within the Saint Canard area, but thankfully well clear of any innocent bystanders. The meteorite, however, holds fairly formidable energy properties that our Megavolt needs for his master plan. There are only two times to our knowledge, and Megavolt's, when the asteroid will be close enough to Earth for Megavolt's plan to be viable. One is in our own time. The other is tonight." Think Tank explained as best as she could.

"If this asteroid is so dangerous, it must have been around for centuries, why hasn't anyone mentioned this before? Is the fear of mass panic more important than the need for protection and forewarning?" Kid Quackules asked.

Demigoddess laughed, "You would think so, but hey it's the government. But, seriously though, Dad, it isn't really dangerous by itself. It is more just a piece of the puzzle."

"The saving grace is this is Megavolt we are talking about. He is stronger and more evil, but deep down he is the same Megavolt. We just have to follow the right channels," Mage speculated as he gave Beau an uneasy glance.

Beau sighed and asked "What do you need me to do?"

Elsewhere, the future version of Megavolt was in the process of studying the results of his trial with great dismay.

"No, this can't be right! I've been over this again and again and I can't figure out where I'm going wrong." he growled. He threw page after page on the floor as the offending results continued to spit out of the printer.

A mechanical arm invaded Megavolt's space. "Oh, electro-cutey, please calm down. Everything will be alright."

She picked up on of the papers and studied it.

"Hmm, perhaps if you switch this factor with this factor..."

Megavolt snatched the paper from Bonnie's hand.

"I knew that!" he shouted half-embarrassingly, and he quickly fixed his mistake and located the very near-future landing area for the distinct meteorite he needed for his plan.

At last I will have the status to show Negaduck and FOWL that I have what it takes to be taken seriously."

Bonnie smiled at her beloved; somewhat unconvinced; yet she would not dare share her reflections.

"Any group or entity that does not already know that fact, will soon realize the error of their ways." Bonnie commented.

"Yes, power pudding. I suppose you DO have a point."

* * *

"Okay, I have enough experience with this to know that the sooner we get this mission wrapped up, the sooner Giz will be back in Duckburg and most of the rest of you will be back in your own time." Darkwing admitted before adding "And we know YOUR era's Sparky will be after that meteorite fragment. Once we calculated the most logical very near future landing spot for the meteorite most of us should head over there to intercept him. Instead of wasting time and energy hunting him, we just figure out where he'll most likely be and wait for HIM to come to US. Of course, if this guess is wrong, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have some added info, just so that we don't put all of our proverbial eggs in one basket." Darkwing reasoned out loud as Major Mind and Think Tank combined their intellects to pinpoint the meteorite fragment's most likely landing spot. 

"Which is where I come in, right?" Beau asked.

"Correct. It's not that unlikely that either Megsy or Bonnie will try to get into contact with somebody from this era for some reason or another, if they haven't already. You are our best information gatherer. While most of us are playing "'hunter's snare'" with Dim-bulb, you are to try to see if either he or Bonnie has tried to talk to anybody in this time period and, if so, what added info the added sources can provide." Mage put in as Major Mind and Think Tank presented their calculations on the most probable very-near-future landing spot for the meteorite fragment.

* * *

Ashley bent over in pain on her way back from the visitor's room. She grabbed the sides of the bricked hallway walls to steady herself. 

"Now?" she whispered. "Now, is too soon."

The hallways were deserted and for some reason—she got such a strange feeling. It was too early for the guards to leave for winter holidays and yet she knew something was not right here. She could have run but in her present condition she knew she could not get far. She opened the cell door and returned to her prison cell. She shivered as she talked her body into stopping the contractions that made her body ache.

"_Hello Ashley," said the voice of the visitor._

"_Mother?" Ashley stared at the woman's abdomen, its appearance so similar to her own. "You're…you're pregnant!"_

_The woman quickly covered herself with her coat. "Apparently, I'm going to be a grandmother. Who did that to you?"_

_Ashley pulled down the prison gown, "No, I'm putting on weight that is all."_

"_Putting on weight? Ashley, please don't tell me this place has been a gateway of disillusion. You are coming out at the seams. Was it that Major Mind character? The one in league with the meddler Quiverwing?"_

"_Why are you here?" Ashley asked._

"_I came to offer you your freedom. To have you reconsider my previous offer. To join me in partnership to make great things."_

"_And you, what did you do to yourself? You trapped yourself forever with a man. How can you live with yourself mother? You lost your independence! Again! Leave! Get away from me! My children will want nothing from you!"_

She was so angry that she did neglect to ask her mother questions like: Who? How? Why? The questions went into many directions and varied in degree and fashion.

"_You really think so do you? How are you going to keep those children when you rot in jail?"_

It was a question that haunted her dreams.

"_Does the father know?"_

"_Just please go! If you ever loved me…"_

"_Hush Ashley--don't say such cruel things. Why do you think I am even here? Would you think I would be here if I didn't care! I don't see the father here helping."_

"_He doesn't know."_

"_By Da Vinci why the heavens not!"_

"_I don't know."_

_Splatter, who was in disguise as Scarlet Ryan, pouted at her first born child._

"_You disappoint me."_

_Ashley stood dumbstruck. She wanted to claw her mother's eyes out but she didn't want to harm her unborn children nor the life of her half-brother or sister no matter who his or her mother and father happens to be._

"_Go away."_

"_Very well."_

Ashley rocked back and forth into the corner, pushing her tears back into her eyes with little success.

"Are you done?" a new female voice inquired.

Ashley stared at the ash-colored duck that stand in front of her. She looked about her age, perhaps older. She wore a long green trench coat that was perhaps designed to hide her true appearance. Her eyes were sad, yet focused on a mission.

"Who are you?" Ashley demanded. She glared at the young duck with intense curiosity.

"I'm your sister, Bonnie."

Ashley blinked. She considered that it could be possible.

Ashley struggled to get up and to touch the woman who she had to admit really resembled her family.

Ashley's hand went through Bonnie. The surprise almost caused Ashley to fall backward.

Bonnie laughed. "Sorry sis, I'm a hologram."

"What? Where are you?"

"Not here. Never mind that. I'm here to offer you a deal."

Ashley shook her head, "I already heard that song and dance, thank you. I already told my mother that I do not want to align myself with her and Negaduck."

Bonnie laughed again. This time, the laugh was more hearty and with a much more cynical, dark tone.

"I will cut off my other arm before I ever mark my allegiance to my father ever again."

Ashley gasped. "What?"

"I said, I would cut off my arm—"

Ashley shook her head. "No, not that…I mean…Negaduck?"

Bonnie's turned around. "I didn't like the idea either. That's why I associated myself with a new master."

"How…How old are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm 25, well, next month," she answered.

A million different things started to clutter Ashley's mind. Twenty-Five years, that means four years before she was even born her mother associated with Negaduck? But that didn't make sense. He didn't even become known to St. Canard (at least THIS Saint Canard; it's been known for several years that Negaduck came from a dimension known as the Negaverse, but NOT how long he had been operating when he first arrived in this universe) until just somewhat over eight years ago. Did Splatter and Negaduck's connection reach that far back?

_But…maybe…no…  
_

Ashley's look of puzzlement caused Bonnie to go into hysterics.

Bonnie paused to wipe her eyes. "Please. No more. I'm from the future. Twenty-Five years from the future."

Ashley placed her hand on her abdomen before she responded.

"Are you saying that you are the daughter of Negaduck and Splatter Phoenix?" Ashley asked.

Bonnie grinned. "Now we are getting somewhere. No wonder my mother never spoke of you. You are one loony. Because you asked, I will acknowledge my worthless father as my own this last time only. I have no father. I have no mother. I am me. We'll be in touch. If you have reason to hate them as much as me, I think we can help each other."

Bonnie blinked, "Until then…"

Bonnie's hologram smiled and then vanished.

After the hologram that claimed to be her sister disappeared, Ashley succumbed to the pain she was feeling and fell asleep.

* * *

Back in the home of Donald and Daisy, Scrooge looked at the younger couple. "Goldie is going to think that I had abandoned her. I need to head back, but could you three please calm down for a moment and tell me what is going on? Daisy, this stress cannot be good for the baby, Webby told me that you went into labor, apparently she was mistaken, is everything alright?" 

Donald opened his mouth to reply, but Daisy beat him too it.

"Very well Uncle Scrooge, thank you for asking. The baby…well it was a false alarm. She is doing fine. She just doesn't want to be ignored this Christmas, I expect."

"You are having a daughter?" Scrooge assumed. "Congratulations!"

"It has not been confirmed yet," Donald quickly added. "Not that it would matter to me."

"Then why are you denying the truth?" Daisy interjected.

Scrooge left that argument alone, "Bella lass, now what has you in such a rut?"

"The boys, Uncle Scrooge," Bella replied. "I know I have to get used to it, but I just can't. Haven't you heard the news?"

Scrooge frowned. "Can't say that I have, Lassie. I am sorry, but I must confess that my mind was focused on someone else today," he replied, slightly blushed.

Bella smiled, "Aha! Well, I just hope the boys take care of themselves."

"Aye and they will. I have seen our boys stand on their own two feet many times against the Beagle Boys, Flintheart Glomgold and Magica De Spell, among other scoundrels. And they were just wee lads in prospective of what they are now. Worry? Of course there is worry. That never goes away. And they have help now. Safety in numbers! Remember that! I think the Darkwing Duck character knows what he is doing. Plus you have that husband of yours. You **do** trust him, do you not?"

"Aye," Bella answered with a smile. "Sorry. But the robots?"

Scrooge smiled, "That is what I suspect Gizmoduck's secret weapon is for."

Scrooge laughed at his joke before he took his leave. "See you three at the Christmas party. I am sure all will be done by then."

Melanie ran to catch up with Scrooge. "And your lady friend will be there?"

"Aye," and with that reply he left Donald and Daisy's home.

"Well he was in a hurry," Melanie noted.

The adults laughed.

"You know Mel," Ronnie began. "There is a way, where we could find out what is going on at Darkwing Tower…"

"No!" Bella scolded. "No."

Ronnie folded his arms. "Hey, you are no fun."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lisa said.

Ronnie eyed her. "What?"

"It was a phrase I saw on a movie the other night with Gosalyn." Lisa replied.

"Oh…" Ronnie replied.

"Hey, Aunt Daisy, can Ronnie, Lisa, and I, go play in my old room?" Melanie asked.

Daisy paused for a moment and then nodded, "Sure."

After Bella and Melanie moved out, Daisy considered turning Melanie's room into the baby's room but she changed her mind because she opted for a room closer to the master bedroom at least through the child's infancy. For the moment it was pretty much untouched but was later earmarked to become a second nursery.

"That sounds good Sweetie. You're aunt needs some rest. She feels like seating on the couch and catching up with your mother on her new thoughts of married life. It is nearing six months now, isn't it?"

Daisy, of course, directed that last sentence to Bella.

"Donald, why don't you make us something to eat?" Daisy added.

Bella got up, intending to offer her assistance, when Daisy grabbed her jacket.

"No, come seat with me for a while. Donald can fetch supper himself.

Donald stood motionless for a while, he knew he wouldn't even have a say in the manner.

"Fine!" he voiced his surrender, as Daisy and Bella indulged in newly wed chatter.

* * *

Bonnie returned to Megavolt's lab with a satisfied grin on her face. 

Megavolt put down his work to marvel in his much younger girlfriend's excitement.

"What has you so bright, Power Pudding?"

"I went to see my sister," Bonnie beamed. "She looks so depressed. Perhaps desperate enough to help us in our plan. She seemed as surprised as me that she had a sister. Though, I am confused. She said she just saw our mother. She must have seen how pregnant she was. Miss. Splatter must be ready to pop with the three of us by now."

"Oh?" Megavolt countered.

He was already nose first back into his research, ignoring Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed. "Never mind, Mister M. You should go back to your work anyway. Times-a-ticking."

She walked out of the room, and left the future Megavolt to his work.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author Note:**_ Yay! About time eh? Hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it has been about six months since the last chapter. Ooops! Real life concerns just wouldn't be ignored. And the one allusion that Lisa brought into the scene is from Star Wars, if you didn't already know! LOL Don't be Shy, tell my what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

**A Christmas Peril**

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Duck Tales, and Darkwing Duck._

_Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble and Braced Company_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2

* * *

**

**Disclaimers:** Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's saga as Bella Widgeon McQuack was designed by Stefwithaf. The following saga characters were also created by Stefwithaf: Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, and Detective Doberman Pincher. Stefwithaf also created the future character of Charlie Griffin.

The following future characters were created by a joint effort by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf: Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Brianna Duck / Demigoddess, Shannon Duck / Think-Tank, Skylark McQuack, Beau Campbell, Bonnie Volt, and Mage. Also the personas first created in Double Triangle Trouble: Speed Prince, Major Mind, and Kid Quackules.

**Time Setting**

The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting.

**WARNING**

This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the Teen rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bella could not help but laugh as she watched her brother grumpily make dinner.

"He's really trying to get on your good side lately, isn't he?" Bella asked, amused.

Daisy laughed and said, "But I wonder how I can make it last once the baby comes."

Bella grinned. "Oh, I bet you have your ways."

Daisy giggled a little more. "I guess so... But enough about me. How are you and Launchpad doing?"

"Great," Bella answered, her face filled with glee. "I'm so happy... in ways, happier than I've ever been. It is an adjustment- I won't kid you there- living with a man... Well, I haven't done that in over eight years."

"What are you two doing for finances? I can't imagine the three of you being able to raise a family on just your toy store job."

Bella crossed her arms. "Now wait a minute, Daisy. Are you saying it's impossible to raise a family on one income? People do it everyday. And besides, my husband does have a job. A very important job, and just because he doesn't get paid, it doesn't mean..."

Daisy put her hand up and said, "I didn't mean anything like that."

"Then why did you say it?" Bella asked.

Daisy sighed. "Curiosity I guess. Knowing what I know, which I have kept and will continue to keep secret, has just made me wonder about a thing or two. How Drake made money all these years."

Bella rolled her eyes, but deep inside her she couldn't shake off the truth, that she too had always wondered this.

"I never really asked him, you know. What I do know is that Launchpad saved up some money from when he worked with Uncle Scrooge, in addition to the pilot for hire freelancing he did during the time between that job and his partnership with Darkwing. Though that money is now mostly gone, I am sure Launchpad and I will be alright thank you."

Daisy gaped in desperation, "Please Bella, don't be mad."

Bella sighed, "Fine. But are there any other bizarre questions you want to throw out before we return to civilized chat?"

Daisy wasn't sure how she would respond to this? How could one simple conversation get so out of hand?

"I'm sorry. Hormones," she rendered, hoping to just end the hostility she did not intend.

Bella shook her head and laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'm worried. Actually. Since you mentioned money. I cannot deny that it didn't enter my mind as well. Launchpad and I have been considering having a child of our own. It's early, and we didn't want to steal your spotlight, and it's not like we are pregnant. We haven't told anyone else yet."

_**Somewhere in the skies of St. Canard**_

Skylark McQuack was, in her opinion, adjusting well to her father's old airplane. Launchpad didn't know it yet but this was the same airplane he trained her on in the future, which was her past, when she was twelve years-old.

She paused for a second, remembering her grandfather, Ripcord, and how every year on Christmas he told the family about how once upon a time the whole family would partake in a flying Christmas show. She suspected that it had been years since her father had participated.

Seeing the old thing just made her tear up.

"Sky?" Beau asked. "Are you all right?"

Skylark nodded quickly, bringing herself back to reality, "Sorry, we should be landing at the proposed landing spot soon."

She brought the plane to a safe landing.

"So glad that you land more safely than your father."

Skylark gave Beau a sideways glance and laughed, "Mage never gives up does he? He just loves talking about how bad my father flies. Personally, though, perhaps thankfully, I have not had that experience. Well, I better get back to the Tower, they can use another pilot. Will you be all right?"

Beau sighed, "Oh sure, why wouldn't I be? I just have to spy on some deranged super criminals, one being none other than my triplet sister."

Skylark sat there for a moment and frowned, "I'm sorry Beau, speaking of your other sibling–What is 'The Griffin' doing lately?"

Beau lowered his head. "Yesterday when I was spying on Bonnie, like usual, I over heard My brother Charlie/Griffin and Negaduck a little. Couldn't make out much though. I don't even want to think about what they have in store. One crisis at a time is all I can handle. Megavolt is the one that needs to be handled now."

Skylark nodded.

She got out of the plane and kissed Beau on the cheek.

"It's a sweet thing you are doing for us Beau. I know how much this situation takes out of you."

"Thanks Sky, but like you said, you have to get back."

"Yeah..."

"I'll be alright."

Skylark nodded again, trying to convince herself, before she returned to the plane and flew away.

"So Megs, how are we going to do this?" Megavolt from the future was talking to his reflection as he stared at the phone.

He wasn't sure how, but he managed to remember a twenty-five year-old phone number.

"Now what if I answer the phone? The consequences could be catatonic. I mean catastrophic. It could cause the total destruction of the universe."

* * *

Back at his hideout, Megavolt paced back and forth. 

"I was still in that prison!" he shouted in glee. "But where was Quackerjack?!"

Megavolt paused and gripped the mirror, trying his best to remember.

In the distance he heard his beloved listening to some music. It was an event like this that made him remember how much older he was than she.

"Bonnie, Can you turn that music down? I have to make a phone call," he shouted.

"Who in the world would you call in this time period?" she demanded, but otherwise obeyed.

"An old friend of mine. One I haven't seen in a long, long time."

"Will he freak out?" Bonnie asked through the door.

Megavolt shook his head, he picked up an old picture of his lost friend, "No, because well, the top was his."

Bonnie walked out of her room and rested her mechanical arm around Megavolt.

"Quackerjack," she whispered in a sad voice. "I'm sorry Electro-cutey, I should have known."

Megavolt shook from Bonnie's grasp surprised by her gesture.

"It will be different now, all different."

Bonnie stared at Megavolt. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of fear, concern, and confusion.

"Well, Mister M, I should leave you to make that call."

Megavolt nodded. "Thank you."

Bonnie merely nodded as she quickly returned to her room to collect her thoughts.

* * *

She flashed back to an event twelve years ago.

_The sound of Negaduck's trademark chainsaw was roaring, but some how she was able to hear the rantings of her childhood buddy Megavolt._

_Without thinking, Bonnie walked in between Megavolt and Negaduck._

_Bonnie screamed as her arm was cut._

_"Now look what you did. Get out of here, I don't want to see you anymore."_

_Bonnie cowered into the corner of the hall, using her other arm in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding,"I'm your daughter," Bonnie cried. "Your child."_

_"No," Negaduck snarled, "You're not a child anymore. And I am done sheltering you, and your brother Beau.**"**_

_Bonnie struggled to keep eye contact with her father, "But, I'm bleeding."_

_Negaduck glared at the shaken teenager, "I didn't do that to you! You did that to yourself!"_

_He turned his back, avoiding the child's eyes, "I don't want to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I don't think it is a good idea for you to be here any longer. Griffin loves you as his sister. So, I will let you go."_

_"I am his sister..."_

_"Leave before I change my mind!"_

_Bonnie picked herself up from the floor, not knowing what happened. She held herself together until she left Negaduck's headquarters._

_She used the rest of her strength to run and hide in the alley nearby. Then she cried. Cried and cried._

Bonnie closed and opened her eyes flashing the memory out of her head. Megavolt left Negaduck's organization that night, and after a day on her own he found her.

He took her in, and for five long years, he was the only person she allowed herself to see.

* * *

Megavolt paced back and forth as the phone rang, waiting for Quackerjack to pick up.

"Hello, Mr. Banana Brain tells me that you have thirty seconds to tell us how you got this number!" a familiar voice demanded.

"It was my number to," Future Megavolt sternly replied.

"Megsy you are out of that fortress" Quackerjack continued in his normal voice. "How did you get out? I been trying to get you out I really have–but"

"I'm not really out." Megavolt stated.

"They are allowing you to have phone privileges?"

Quackerjack was referring to a failed overseas mission six months prior which resulted in Megavolt getting arrested by authorities. He was researching the power of intergalactic bodies as energy sources–the predecessor of his current research. Splatter Phoenix, who had already used her connections with secret police during the Five's imprisonment in Brazil, to gain Negaduck's favor, forbad Negaduck from freeing Megavolt in favor of a joint venture that included disturbing the McQuack wedding. Consequently, Megavolt was at the mercy of his best friend Quackerjack, who, in Future Megavolt's time line, was killed in a rescue attempt.

"The Megavolt you know is still in that prison my old friend, and for the moment he is going to stay there."

Quackerjack took the phone from his ear to make a "He's nuts!" gesture, before placing the receiver back to his ear. "Umm, What are you talking about?"

"I'm Megavolt from the future. I used the top!"

Quackerjack knew this was possible.

"But why are you calling me? Can I meet the me of the future?"

Megavolt swiftly shook his head, "No! That would cause a time rift! Besides that isn't possible. And I need your help."

Quackerjack decided to talk the matter over with Mr. Banana Brain.

"Okay we'll do it."

Megavolt grinned. "Let me give you the address."

* * *

Back from dropping Beau off at the park, Skylark returned to the tower.

She crossed her legs as she studied the rest of the crew.

Mage was the first to speak.

"I guess now we wait."

"I'm sick of waiting," Lady Lightning exclaimed. "But I guess it's all we can do until Future Megavolt and Bonnie make their next move."

"Well, I guess someone could send a patrol for those robots?" Demigoddess suggested. "I want to do some but kicking."

ThinkTank laughed. "She is in one of her moods."

Speed Prince rolled his eyes, "I can't say that I blame her."

* * *

Ashley awoke in a cold sweat in the corner of her prison cell. She wondered if the visions of her mother and sister were even real. Or were they dreams? Nightmares created from her anxiety of her imprisonment and of her pregnancy.

The proposed sister Bonnie. At first glance she thought that the ash-brown-feathered duck could be her sister, another half-sibling courtesy of her father James Ruddy, but when she mentioned Negaduck, she wasn't so sure. How likely would it be for two white-feathered ducks to have an ash-brown-feathered duckling? Possible? Yes. Likely? No.

Ashley shook her head. Why am I even considering this? Who questions dreams?

She shook her head. She knew she was earlier awaken by a guard that she had never seen. And she knew she saw her mother. Her pregnant mother. In twenty-five years that could very well be Bonnie–if the colors were right.

She remembered the conversation she had with her mother.

Additionally, Bonnie mentioned her mother being pregnant with three babies. It didn't appear that way to Ashley.

And then it hit her.

"No! No!" she screamed.

She banged on the bars of her cell, trying to wake anyone within earshot.

Curious about all the noise, the rest of the criminals started to take notice. Some whistled, others joined in.

"Quiet!" shouted a guard.

"Please!" Ashley cried. "Anyone please help me."

Ashley fell to her knees, she was so ready to surrender, when she was finally ready to return to her shell, a familiar voice approached her.

"Miss Ruddy. Ashley?" the voice repeated.

She looked up at the face of the kind police man that fought for her at trial. The one that managed to get her a reduced sentence.

"Detective Pincher?"

"Ashley, I have been worried about you. I heard that you have been avoiding your family, and your friends. It will be Christmas in a few days. You need your family."

She pulled herself off the ground, bracing the prison bars to sustain her.

"Ha! My family?" Ashley bellowed. "Siblings? Parents? Children?"

She exposed her pregnant belly to the officer.

"I have all of them now."

"Oh my goodness," Doberman began. "Ash-"

"Please help me. My mother is after my babies!" Ashley cried.

The detective located his keys as quickly as he could.

Ashley wrapped her arms around the man.

With her last breath of strength, she shouted one final plea, "She is going to take them I know it. Please don't let her."

And with that, the eyes rolled toward the back of her head.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

* * *

Author Note: Hey! How was everyones Thanksgiving?! Remember me? Well, being the day after the American Thanksgiving, today is the traditional start of the holiday season. Fitting that I finally got chapter 7 up today, eh? Well, I hope you like. In case you don't remember the scene I wrote eleven months ago, the scene Beau overhears Charlie Griffin and Negaduck takes place way back in Chapter 1. I also cleared a few other things up in this chapter, but of course many are still unanswered. If you are still with me, I would greatly apreciate a review. Thank you everybody. :) Take care --Stefwithaf 


	8. Chapter 8

**A Christmas Peril**

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Duck Tales, and Darkwing Duck._

_Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble and Braced Company_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2**

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's saga as Bella Widgeon McQuack was designed by Stefwithaf. The following saga characters were also created by Stefwithaf: Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, and Detective Doberman Pincher 

The following future characters were created by a joint effort by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf: Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Brianna Duck / Demigoddess, Shannon Duck / Think-Tank, Skylark McQuack, Beau Campbell, Bonnie Volt, and Mage. Also the personas first created in Double Triangle Trouble: Speed Prince, Major Mind, and Kid Quackules.

* * *

**Time Setting**

The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting.

**WARNING**

This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the Teen rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes. This story also includes an obvious Mary Sue, but oh well, they can be fun.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Children need to feel love from their parents especially during the holidays. Detective Pincher knew Ashley was depriving herself of this desperate need and felt compelled to help her. But he

never realized what was waiting for him when he came to visit the young woman. She was not a child in the traditional sense, but was in many ways one emotionally. She was abandoned by her mother, ignored by her father for years, and had a great many issues. And now she had a child on the way.

Detective Pincher gently stroked Ashley's forehead, "People do love you, you know," he whispered.

A tall female doctor walked into the room, she was carrying Ashley's chart and an ink pen.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Webster. Maybe you can help me. Who is Ms. Ruddy's next of kin? Does she have a durable power of attorney for healthcare?"

Detective Pincher looked up, "I'm not sure. Her mother is a criminal, but she does have a father, and a half-brother."

"What about the father of the babies? Are you their father?"

Detective Pincher shook his head. "I'm just a friend. There are two?

Dr. Webster nodded and then made a note.

"I had to ask. We have some decisions to make. Do you know how we can contact the father of the babies?"

Pincher hesitated to speak for a moment, "Well, I have my suspicions, but it would only be hearsay."

"Okay, well, there is still time. We can wait a bit to see if Miss Ruddy can speak for herself."

"Is she going to be okay?" Pincher asked.

The doctor made a half smile. "We are doing our best. Should I call her father?"

Pincher glanced over to Ashley and frowned. "Probably not just yet."

* * *

"Hello?" Quackerjack called within the empty warehouse. "Anyone home?" 

He rechecked the address he'd written down.

A mechanical door opened, a door that was not even visible a moment before.

"Quackerjack you made it!"

Quackerjack glared at the future self of his closest friend.

"You surely have changed."

Megavolt smiled. "But you haven't."

Before Quackerjack could interject, Megavolt continued, "Come on in. Hurry! Hurry , we have to keep the illusion up. If my experiment works the two of us will have more power than either of us can even imagine. What I have discovered, we can be co-captains of the universe."

Quackerjack hurried inside, and Megavolt proceeded to deadbolt the door.

"I discovered a way we can harvest great power, and make us invincible."

Quackerjack put his fist to his chin and pondered, "We did try this before in Brazil."

"Back in Brazil we did not have 25 years of technology to back us up."

Quackerjack nodded. "True. True.

"There is a meteorite near Earth's orbit that can give us unimaginable power in about three hours. After that we will have a 36 hour time window to take out our enemies."

"But what about after the day and half window? Do you have some way to harvest the power?"

Megavolt nodded. "And for that I need your help. "

Quackerjack grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"You want to have another baby?" Daisy interjected 

Bella nodded. "Launchpad is really good with Melanie, but I know he wants one of his own. I'm still young, the boys are now grown men, it can work."

Daisy nodded quickly, "Of course. Have you ever considered having Launchpad formally adopt Melanie?"

Bella lowered her head. "Yeah, I have thought about this."

"Has it ever been discussed though?" Daisy repeated. "I don't see Gregory lending a hand."

Bella bit her beak, "Well that is true, but you know I never really gave him the chance to know her. I took off remember?"

Daisy nodded. Taking off was something Bella knew a little too well, but in this case she didn't blame her. It was a hard lesson but Bella had to get away from Gregory. He might have liked her, but he didn't seem to love her.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Bella, he didn't like children. He made you leave your babies, you had his baby and then lost him and he was blind to your pain. Sure you didn't tell him but he should have known!"

"But..."

Daisy stood up. "Don't defend him Dumbella McQuack! I have just recently regained my respect for you these last couple years."

"It has to be dealt with Daisy!" Bella shouted. "He is legally her father."

Daisy stared at her.

Bella looked at Daisy with sad eyes, "Bills had to be paid", she revealed. "I gave the hospital his name."

"Then he does know about Melanie!" Daisy asked astonished.

Bella looked away, "Yes he does."

"And he didn't lift a finger to help you? He allowed you to live in poverty with Cindy?"

Bella closed her eyes tightly. "Cindy was the best person there ever was for Melanie and me before Launchpad. Gregory didn't want children so he let me go. But did right by Melanie and paid for her bills."

"Would you like Launchpad to be Melanie's father?"

Bella finally grinned. "He is her father."

Daisy smiled. "There you go."

* * *

Beau Campbell glared sadly at the warehouse where he believed his sister and Megavolt were staying. It was not much different then a hideout they used years before in his lifetime. 

Though he had been in contact with his sister for some years now, there was a time where he had no idea where she was and it had frightened him.

He remembered coming home one afternoon after playing with some friends. His friends never knew where he lived because he never really had a permanent address. The school was using an address own by his fake parents, Wade and Ella Ryan, distant cousins of his mother. The school never knew his real parents because they never dared to make a personal appearance. He always played at his friends house; he and his siblings never brought anyone over. The family was very protective of their secrets.

Though, this one day was quite different. And it was the last time he ever saw his brother cry. Beau would also never be the same again.

The hideout was very quiet. There was blood on the floor and Griffin was in the corner with a mop.

"_Bonnie's gone," Griffin informed Beau._

_The blood drained from Beau's face as he stared at his brother._

"_What happened to her?!" he shouted. "Where is she?!"_

_Griffin stared into Beau's eyes, his own eyes red and filled with pain._

"_This is Bonnie's blood!" he wailed._

_Beau started to shake as this realization overtook him but where was her body? Was she at a hospital, a morgue? But as Beau considered this, he knew that his family would never bring her to the hospital. It would be too dangerous. The authorities would intervene and the family would be split up, members would be imprisoned._

"_You have to go now Beau," Griffin said, tears in his eyes, "You have to."_

"_What? Charlie, what are you talking about? I need to find out what happened to Bonnie. Then yeah, I'll leave this place but where will we go?"_

"_We?" Griffin replied sternly. "Beau, I'm not going anywhere. You are."_

"_You have to tell me what happened!" Beau pleaded._

"_Shh!" Griffin interjected urgently. "Not so loud."_

_Beau was losing patience, his brother had to know this, but Beau didn't know what he could do. It took all the strength his then thirteen-year-old self had to just keep his psyche from coming unglued._

"_Father cut her," Griffin replied._

"_What?!" Beau's voice was quiet for just a moment as his fear turned into anger. "What?"_

"_She got in his way during an argument with Megavolt. He left, and I suspect she is with him."_

_Beau released a sigh of relief._

"_She's alive."_

_Griffin met Beau's eyes._

"_I want to believe so."_

"_Come with me."_

"_Father wouldn't like that."_

"_But I should run?"_

"_You have to take care of Bonnie now, just in case Megavolt doesn't. And..." Griffin broke off._

"_And?"_

"_I'm father's favorite. He has handpicked me to take over this empire one day._

_Beau nodded. He didn't know why it was true, but it was true_.

Beau closed and reopened his eyes, as he attempted to push the memory away. He needed to focus on what he had been focusing on for the last twelve years of his life. Take care of Bonnie.

"Beau?"

The voice awaken Beau from his trance.

"Beau!" the voice shouted louder.

"Bonnie!" Beau responded.

And even though he had just seen her about a day earlier in the park, every second he saw his sister was like he was seeing her for the first time. She was so different, but he would never get used to the bionic arm she had. And the happiness and joy his sister once had was just a memory, but, today...

"Beau!" Bonnie exclaimed once again.

Beau studied his sister with pure curiosity, she seemed almost happy.

"I have seen our sister Ashley."

What? He didn't think they had a sister named Ashley.

"Who? We have a sister?"

Bonnie nodded. She climbed out the window she was shouting from and started to walk down the fire escape.

"The Fury are not around?" she whispered.

Beau shook his head.

"I know we don't always agree, but you would never betray me now would you brother?"

_It depended on what you consider betrayal. _It is what Beau wanted to say but didn't.

"No, I wouldn't. I'm alone," Beau actually answered.

Satisfied, Bonnie walked the rest of the way down.

"She is at the prison Beau. And she's pregnant. Or at least I think she is pregnant. She said she saw our mother. And when I told her that I was her sister, a set of three, and that Negaduck was our sperm donor, she gave me a look that made me think that she was crazier than me."

"Oh?" Beau said, taking in what his sister said. "How did you get in?"

"Hologram. Not only that Beau, but she looks so much like me. We have the same feather color her and me. It must be a recessive gene or something. I mean both our parents have white

feathers and you have white feathers. But her and I have this reddish brown color. For a while, I thought I was adopted and that is why that man never loved me. But now I think..."

Beau wrapped his arms around Bonnie and held her tightly. "Shhh...Bonnie. It is alright. I'm here now, and I will always be there for you. Come with me..."

_Come with me..._

They were the same three words he said to their brother Charlie, or Griffin as he now preferred to be called, so many years ago with negative results. Beau was so sure it would be the same here but his heart wished so much for his mind to be wrong.

Bonnie broke the embrace.

"Go where? To see Ashley? Or to leave Megavolt? The latter I will not do."

Beau was disappointed but not surprised.

"Where is Megavolt now?" he asked instead.

"Talking to Quackerjack."

Beau stared at Bonnie surprised. "This time's Quackerjack?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, the other died remember?"

Beau nodded. "Yeah. I have to go."

Bonnie grabbed Beau's arm.

"Wait! Don't! Aren't you even curious about our sister?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I am. But Bonnie..."

Bonnie turned her back.

"Fine! Just leave! Stop being a wayward brother and leave me alone! Before I decide to interrupt Mr. M and Quackerjack and tell them we have a guest."

Beau removed Bonnie's arm from his own.

"Fine. I'll go."

But I will be back.

Bonnie kept her eye on Beau until he was out of sight. She then climbed back up the fire escape and into her room. She closed the window and lay down on her bed.

"Bonnie?" another familiar voice called out to her.

"Yes, Mr. M?" Bonnie replied.

"Was that the window I heard open?"

Bonnie futilely nodded from behind the wooden door. "Yeah. It was a crack open so I opened and closed it in order to close it correctly." she lied.

"Oh okay, thank you Power Pudding. Quackerjack and I are still busy with our plans. Are you okay entertaining yourself tonight?"

Bonnie closed her eyes tightly.

"Of course Mr. M." she replied as she stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Doberman Pincher was lost in a book when he heard the door to Ashley's hospital room open. 

Pincher felt himself instinctively move closer to Ashley as the unfamiliar woman came closer to her. The woman was not the doctor who examined Ashley earlier. Sure the person could be an associate doctor, but for some reason, this assumption just was not enough for the detective.

"Hello?" Pincher addressed the female duck in scrubs.

The woman checked her charts.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Detective Doberman Pincher."

Pincher stared at the woman, even though the doctor asked a fair question, he found it quite odd that she had not yet identified herself.

"I'm Dr. Frances Duck," she revealed.

"Where's the doctor who examined her earlier?"

Dr. Duck curiously glanced at Doberman Pincher.

"How is this any concern of yours?" she asked.

"Dr. Duck...It's okay," a weak voice replied. "I trust him."

Pincher immediately turned his attention to Ashley, who was trying to sit up. But gave up almost immediately.

"Oh, I feel so faint."

Dr. Duck's face fell.

She ran over to Ashley and checked her vitals.

"You're blood pressure is way too low. I told you before to be careful."

Doberman turned to Ashley for explanation.

"I was here before."

* * *

Beau returned to Darkwing Tower and crossed his arms. 

" Hey Shannon," he called in a shaky voice.

ThinkTank looked up from her research on the meteorite and met Beau's eyes with her own.

"What is it Beau?"

"Your mother's name is Ashley, isn't it?" he inquired.

Major Mind, who was also busy studying some research. Also looked up.

"Yeah?" ThinkTank replied.

"What is it Beau?" Major Mind asked.

"What's wrong?" ThinkTank repeated.

Beau studied Shannon from head to webbed toe. She had white feathers, like her father, but he once heard that she had her mother's eyes. He never realized it before but they were also Bonnie's eyes.

"I don't think I ever met your mother."

ThinkTank shook her head. "No, actually, I don't think you did. But that is because she's usually away at a comic convention or something. What is this about?"

"Bonnie..." he whispered sadly.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note: **Hee hee, sorry everyone. But on the bright side this chapter was long, and inspired and full of storyline, and yeah, looks like this story won't be done by Christmas once again. Please don't hate me. I'm thinking this story could possibly be completed in twelve chapters but time will tell. I hope you all have a safe Holiday season. Merry Christmas! And please tell me what you think: Stef**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

* * *

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Duck Tales, and Darkwing Duck._

**Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble and Braced Company**

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2**

**Disclaimers**: _Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's saga as Bella Widgeon McQuack was designed by Stefwithaf. The following saga characters were also created by Stefwithaf: Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, and Detective Doberman Pincher_

**The following future characters were created by a joint effort by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf: **_Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Brianna Duck / Demigoddess, Shannon Duck / Think-Tank, Skylark McQuack, Beau Campbell, Bonnie Volt, and Mage. Also the personas first created in Double Triangle Trouble: Speed Prince, Major Mind, and Kid Quackules._

_Time Setting_

**The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting.**

**WARNING**

_This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the Teen rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Bonnie?" ThinkTank repeated.

Mage turned around and made eye contact with Beau, his eyes sad and sympathetic.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

Lady Lightning rolled her eyes, but ThinkTank grabbed her arm sharply, before she could protest verbally.

"What about Bonnie? And what does she have do with my mother?"

Beau placed his shaking arm around Shannon's shoulder.

"Is there a place we can talk alone?" he directed the question to the present day Quiverwing.

She nodded pointing to a nearby hall way.

Demigoddess watched them leave. She would be jealous of her cousin leaving with her crush if she didn't have this sinking feeling that something awful was about to happen.

Once alone, Beau took a deep breath, "I may as well spit this out before I lose my nerve and give us both anxiety attacks."

"Yes, please," Shannon agreed.

"I'm your brother."

"What?" Beau what are you talking about."

"If my theory is correct...Bonnie and I are your mother's children. Maybe I should talk to Dewey about this..."

Shannon gave Beau a deep look of desperation.

"How would that be possible? How old are you? My mom would have to be pregnant..."

"Now."

"Bonnie said she was."

Shannon looked toward the direction of the door.

"Dad..." she called in a whisper.

Beau walked closer to Shannon.

"I know this is a little of a shock."

"A little of a shock?" Shannon said. "Are you kidding?"

Shannon bit her bill and walked backwards and attempted to find solace into a corner. She stared at Beau with wide eyes.

"Bonnie visited her at the jail. She was quite pregnant. Maybe even twins. I thought I was part of a set of triplets, but I think...that I was twins. And that my mother is really my grandmother."

"Major Mind!" she muttered again, she tried to shout, but she found that her words were paralyzed in her throat.

The door opened and Shannon thought, her future father might have heard her mute cries for help but instead she saw Mage, who did not look happy nor did he waste any time to glare at Beau disapprovingly.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Were you eavesdropping? I put two and two together and I have a mother. Who isn't a crazy artist. Who knows, perhaps my father isn't a murderous lunatic as well. I'm going to see my mother," Beau informed him.

Major Mind followed.

"Shannon?" he said. "Did you call me?"

Shannon nodded and she retreated to her future father's side and wrapped arm around him.

Major Mind held her close. "What's going on?"

"Just listen," she whispered.

Mage rolled his eyes. He did not even realize they had a new audience. " Yes Beau. And you will. Once we get home, we will tell Mrs. Duck that truth, and your mother will be ecstatic to see you on Christmas."

"Mrs. Duck?" Major Mind asked.

"She will be even more ecstatic if she had all four of her children at the dinner table. And with them all whole and away from Negaduck," Beau retorted.

Mage tried to be sympathetic "And I believe one day she will. Bonnie is turning around. She helped us on the case."

"But she isn't whole. And she will never will be again. But if I make sure Splatter and Negaduck never get their hands on us Bonnie would have to never live with any of the pain she must live with now. Both of us would have a safe childhood with love."

"You don't know it would be safe," Mage stated, getting impatient. "What I do know is that if you interfere now you might greatly change future events."

"You didn't care about future events when we started this mission, Mage."

"That was different. We had to do this Beau; we did it to save Lisa's life."

"Your sister's life!" Beau shouted.

By now, the commotion caused the rest of the Fury and new generation to come into the room.

"Your what?" Quiverwing shouted.

Mage started to say something but Beau stopped him.

"No Ronnie," Beau boldly called, "you are going to listen. Bonnie is my sister, and I can't pass up the chance save her too."

"Lisa was going to die," Mage argued.

"And don't you dare try to tell me Bonnie isn't. It might not be an alien toxin, but all the same, it's a poison. A slow poison that has been draining the life out of her for years… Each time I look at her, she's less and less the little girl I grew up with. Less the soul I shared my mother's womb with. She's been dying since the day she was born. And so have I. And if there is a way to stop our death, I will be darned if I don't try."

Mage's face fell at the realization of the truth in his best friend's words, but he still was not comforted.

"I understand your plight my friend, but what are you going to do? How are you going to stop your grandmother from taking you and Bonnie? Your mother's in jail. She's unmarried, and your father doesn't even know that you and your sister even exist."

"Ashley?!" Major Mind shouted.

"I plan to change that," Beau whispered under his breath

He turned around and saw Major Mind was staring at him. The rest of the gang a few feet behind.

Beau turned to Mage, "Looks like he knows now."

He turned to Major Mind. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Definitely..." Major Mind informed, and before saying anything else, the two left the room.

"Ronald Moloculo Mallard!" a new voice shouted. "Is that truly you?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note: **_Yes, I'm alive. And not only that, I was able to get pulled away from Heroes a bit to finish this chapter for you, my loyal fans. Hopefully, if you are still here, this isn't too sub-par. I know it been **(cough)** almost 10 months **(cough)**. Bad Me. Well, now that the cat is finally out of the bag I can at least, write a few more chapters to finish this story. Forgive me? Heroes was not the only reason this story has suffered. And I am not going to get into all the reasons, but I actually do know how I want this story to end, but the middle has been the pain! LOL Thanks for reading!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

1**A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Duck Tales, and Darkwing Duck._

**Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble and Braced Company**

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2**

**Disclaimers**: _Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's saga as Bella Widgeon McQuack was designed by Stefwithaf. The following saga characters were also created by Stefwithaf: Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, and Detective Doberman Pincher_

**The following future characters were created by a joint effort by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf: **_Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Brianna Duck / Demigoddess, Shannon Duck / Think-Tank, Skylark McQuack, Beau Campbell, Bonnie Volt, and Mage. Also the personas first created in Double Triangle Trouble: Speed Prince, Major Mind, and Kid Quackules._

_Time Setting_

**The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting.**

**WARNING**

_This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the Teen rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes._

**Chapter 10**

"Ronald Moloculo Mallard!" a new voice shouted. "Is that truly you?"

Mage blinked before responding, but when he did, when he looked up, he saw Morgana staring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Yes," he answered. "Yes Mom, it is me."

Lady Lightning rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Uncle Ronnie?"

She bit her bill as she tried to understand what was going on.

Demigoddess walked over to Think Tank and pulled her into a hug. She didn't dare boast right now. But she now knew if Beau was willing she would have him for herself. Shannon surely lost the crush battle if Beau was truly her brother.

Shannon made a half smile.

"Yes, this is very shocking news," Think Tank stated. "I have an older brother, and an older sister, who are affiliated with criminals."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time something like has happened in this family, no offense," Quiverwing added.

"Yeah Gos." Mage smiled at his older sister.

Quiverwing crossed her arms.

"I think I am on Morgana's side on this one. Why did you deceive us? Even people in your own time?"

"It's a long story. Dad knows. You know. Who else would you and he trust?"

Quiverwing nodded. "Makes sense."

"Lisa decided to go the SHUSH route instead."

Mage looked into Shannon's direction.

"I do hope everything with your family works out, but what if time implodes?"

* * *

Beau and Dewey walked into the prison. A film of snow, wedged into their webbed feet.

Dewey walked up to the desk. "I know it is not exactly visiting hours, but I must see Ashley Ruddy."

The duck at the desk looked at the two young male ducks in front of her.

"I'm sorry hons, but Miss Ruddy is unavailable tonight."

"Could you make an exception?" Beau asked.

"It's Christmas time!" Dewey added.

The police officer frowned. "Hon, that is not it. She's not here anymore. She was brought into the hospital. Turns out she is pregnant. She hid it from all of these last six months! Unbelievable!"

"Which hospital?" Dewey asked.

"Are you family?"

Dewey looked at Beau.

"Yes."

"What's you name?" she asked.

Beau hesitated for a second but then the officer started to speak again.

"Wait..."

Beau turned back around and faced the police duck. The officer looked deep into Beau's eyes.

"Okay, yeah, I see the resemblance. Are you her brother Jeff?"

"Yes," Beau lied. "So if you can please tell me? What hospital?"

The officer quickly searched some paper work.

"It was all so hasty, how she just collapsed in Detective Pincher's arms, such a shock. I believe she was taken to Duckburg General."

"Thanks," Dewey replied as he nudged Beau to follow him. The police officer seemed dangerously chatty.

The two left the prison and went back into the cold. Dewey could not help but make a sideways glance in Beau's direction. He did not much look like him. In fact, he was sure Beau was not his son at all. He was Tank Muldlefoot's son. Ashley was already pregnant when the two of them made love that one day. And at the wedding when she seemed so distant. She knew. And then her mother and her stepfather, both villains showed up and caused her more heart break.

"Ashley..." he whispered under his breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Beau looked at Dewey, his eyes curious.

Dewey turned away not knowing to say. The duck beside him was in body, almost six years older than him but was wondering if he was Dewey's son. No he was not. But Dewey had to wonder if he told Beau about his birth father would he tell him about the child he shared with the love of his life? Would Tank win Ashley's love over Dewey? Would his daughter ever come to exist?

* * *

Melanie, and the present day Ronnie and Lisa sat on futon in Melanie's old room. On the TV was an old Christmas movie they each watched a half a dozen times even though Lisa herself was only five years old.

Ronnie turned to Melanie. He knew Bella said no, but he was really curious. "We should go to the tower."

Melanie bit her bill, and shook her head. "As much as I hate being in the dark I rather be here where it is safe. Though, I wouldn't mind knowing what mom and Aunt Daisy are talking about."

Ronnie raised an eyebrow, "But why did you excuse us down here then, if you didn't want me to sneak my power anyway."

Melanie smiled.

Lisa crossed her arms. "But I don't want to go to the tower. I rather be here."

"Oh Lisa why are you such a chicken? You can probably blast those robots to the moon by the blink of an eye!" Ronnie shouted.

Lisa stared Ronnie in the eyes. "But we are just kids."

Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"The kids of Darkwing Duck though. So I am splitting this lemonade prison cell."

Lisa stared at Ronnie, but when she was sure he was serious, she grabbed his arms and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

Bella tried to smile as she stood up. Daisy looked at her.

"So she asked, are you going to tell Launchpad that you want him to be Melanie's father?"

Bella nodded.

Melanie walked into the room then and looked at both her mother and Aunt Daisy, suspiciously.

"Did someone say my name?" she asked. She studied the two of them carefully.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your bedroom Melanie?" Bella asked.

Melanie nodded. "Yes probably. Though, I am worried."

"Why are you worried?" Bella asked her daughter. "Launchpad can take care of himself. And the world has been in much great peril. You might recall my wedding."

Melanie nodded.

"That's true."

"Where's Ronnie and Lisa?" Bella asked.

"Downstairs still, watching Snowflake the Penguin Saves Christmas," Melanie lied. "We were hungry so I decided to go raid the refrigerator when I heard my name."

"Ah," Daisy replied. "Well Melanie honey, there are some cheesecake tarts in the fridge, you each may have one but the rest is for the Christmas festivities. But then again dinner is almost ready but if you are hungry, you may ask your uncle if how much longer he will be. But don't blame me if he goes off."

Melanie smiled, though it was true her Uncle Donald had a short temper, she often had the skill to have him wrapped around her little finger. "Okay thanks."

"You are welcome."

Melanie took off into the kitchen.

Daisy grabbed the edge of the couch.

"Oooh."

"Daisy?"

"Bella...I think the baby is coming. Donald!" she shouted.

Donald, who was in the kitchen cooking, nearly tripped over his niece rushing out.

"Daisy, what is it?"

"Turn off that stove and drive me to the hospital. The baby is coming."

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Duck Tales, and Darkwing Duck._

**Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble and Braced Company**

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2**

**Disclaimers**: _Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's saga as Bella Widgeon McQuack was designed by Stefwithaf. The following saga characters were also created by Stefwithaf: Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, and Detective Doberman Pincher_

**The following future characters were created by a joint effort by Nightw2 and Stefwithaf: **_Regina Duck / Lady Lightning, Brianna Duck / Demigoddess, Shannon Duck / Think-Tank, Skylark McQuack, Beau Campbell, Bonnie Volt, and Mage. Also the personas first created in Double Triangle Trouble: Speed Prince, Major Mind, and Kid Quackules._

_Time Setting_

**The action of this story mostly takes part six months after Braced Company, which is roughly nine years after the time setting of the Darkwing Duck cartoon series. Parts of the story will also take place twenty-five years in the future of this stories setting.**

**WARNING**

_This story contains some adult themes; therefore it has received the Teen rating. This could but not necessarily so pertain to every chapter, yet may include: moderate language and violence, and sexual themes._

**Chapter 11**

"The baby?" Donald asked. "What are you talking about? Oh mean the baby!? He's coming?"

"No, he, I mean she is making a video to go on Calisota Idol! Come on...I need to get to the hospital."

Donald nodded and he grabbed his coat and ran out the door, closing it with Daisy still inside and with the pot still boiling on the stove unturned of as asked.

Donald rushed back into the house and helped Daisy off the couch.

Bella waved her hand in the air.

"I will take care of the food, and the kids and will be there as soon as I can. Good luck.."

Donald nodded. "Thanks Dumbella."

Bella nodded and then flashed a smile to Daisy.

But Donald rushed her out, as if he was the one that was pregnant, and then were gone.

Bella looked at her daughter Melanie. "Are you excited? About getting a new baby cousin?"

Melanie nodded. "Especially since I think Aunt Daisy is the one that is right. And I am going to have a girl cousin to play with. But the age difference will be about as much as the boys and I."

Bella nodded. "True. Well, I should finish that dinner so we can get up to the hospital. Go tell Ronnie and Lisa to get ready.

Melanie bit the tip of her bill.

"Melanie?" Bella asked. She knew her daughter and she did not trust that look. "Is there a reason why you can't go get Ronnie and Lisa for me?"

Melanie turned away and crossed her toes. "Um.."

"Melanie?" Bella asked again, even though the pot on the stove started to spill over.

"They took off to the tower," Melanie asked. "Lisa wasn't going to and we both said no, but Ronnie insisted and I guess Lisa decided 'If you can't beat them join them..' But mom, it's not like they are going to a battle they will be all right."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I was supposed to be keeping an eye on them." she sighed. "Well, you get your coat. I will handle the food, call Launchpad, and then meet your aunt and uncle at the hospital. Now you don't go disappear too."

Melanie gave her mother a side-wise glance. She was the odd duck out in her circle of friends.

* * *

As soon as Melanie turned to get her coat, Ronnie and Lisa materialized in the tower and notice that a lot of people were there. And they only recognized half of them.

Lisa looked up at her brother. "Who are these people?"

Ronnie shrugged.

"Lisa?" Quiverwing shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Mage, hearing both his sisters' voices turned around.

"Ronnie..."

Mage started to open his mouth until he realized his former self was also here.

"Ronnie teleported here," Lisa continued.

Morgana turned and saw her son, smirking with his arms crossed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Lisa looked at Mage, a look of curiously all over her face.

"You look so familiar. Perhaps I saw you one day when Dad thought I wasn't looking?"

And she gasped, knowing that was a secret that should have not be revealed. Like Gosalyn before her, Darkwing often addressed her as "girl I never met." Though of course only the stupidest of his foes believed that more than twice.

Mage smiled at the child.

"Yeah you know me."

And Mage knew if Beau could see him now, he would berate him for yelling at him about the time line when right here, right now, he was talking to his sister's past persona, with his own past persona not far behind.

* * *

Dewey and Beau reached the hospital, eager to meet up with the pregnant Ashley. The police

officer at the station took Beau as an relative, but he knew that the hospital would require proof**.**

Dewey ran to the desk.

"Miss Ashley Ruddy's room please," he requested.

The woman at the desk looked down to some folders, "Family member?"

Dewey nodded. "The father of her babies."

The woman stood silent for a second.

"One moment please."

She knew that she could have lost her job, but looking into Dewey's eyes she saw something, but still she had to make sure. She dialed a number and turned around, as if such a thing would block the phone call from view.

"There is a man here that claims to be the father. Oh yeah good question–What's your last name?"

"Duck."

"Dewey Duck."

Dr. Frances Duck looked at Ashley curiously. "Dewey?"

Ashley sat up and reached for the water pitcher. Detective Pincher immediately grabbed it for her.

He raised an eye brow.

"I figured as much."

But Ashley shook her head. "The timing isn't right."

Still Frances looked at her suspiciously. "My nephew Dewey?"

Ashley nodded. "But he isn't the babies father. I was pregnant, when..."

Looking at some paper work, Frances bit her lip and squeeze her pencil.

"Unless?" she said.

"Unless what?" Ashley asked.

"Well, there is a not very well know phenomenon called Superfetation. It is when two separate pregnancies, of two different ages coincide. Basically it is possible to get pregnant when you are already pregnant. These two babies are about three weeks apart in age."

"Seriously?"

Frances nodded. "Are you sure both are Tank's now?"

Ashley placed her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness!" she shouted.

* * *

Dewey waited as the woman on the phone seemed to be on hold forever when Daisy and Donald rushed in and proceeded to run right into him.

"Whoa...Uncle Donald? Aunt Daisy? Is the baby coming? For real this time?"

"I hope so," she answered.

"Why are you here?" Donald asked. "Are you okay?"

Dewey nodded.

"A friend."

Donald started to open his mouth but another contraction from Daisy, interrupted him.

"Nurse!" he shouted.

"I think she is really coming now," Daisy said.

A nurse arrived and helped Daisy to a wheel chair.

"Can you call your brothers?" Donald asked. "Your mom and sister should be on their way soon."

Dewey nodded as he casually took out a cell phone.

The woman at the desk pointed out toward the lobby.

Dewey nodded again and walked down the hall. He felt conflicted; two people he loved very much needed him. But of course he knew that Daisy and Donald needed him. Beau gave Dewey a sideways glance as Dewey started to walk away.

"I'll call Jeff. Ashley's brother after I finish talking to the my brothers. I am sure the nurse will let you see Ashley."

Beau looked at nurse, a desperate look on his face.

She sighed and wrote a room number on a piece of paper and handed to him.

"I hope I don't get fired for Christmas," she said.

"Thanks**." **Beau replied before running off.

* * *

Dewey paced as the phone started to ring.

Huey picked up his cell phone.

"Yeah, Dewey?" he replied as he walked around a corner. "Have you seen Ashley yet?"

He still was not sure if he liked Ashley, but if Dewey loved her, he would have to deal with it. Also, the situation with the two Ronnies just made the situation even more interesting. What if it caused the universe to explode?

Dewey shook his head. "No. Not yet. Actually, I am calling because I ran into someone else at the hospital. Actually two different someones. Aunt Daisy is in labor."

"For real?" Huey asked.

Louie gave Huey a curious glance.

Huey, put up his index finger. "One moment." He placed the phone down for one moment to reveal the news. "Daisy is having the baby."

"Oh we have to get there." Louie stated.

Huey, or more appropriately, Speed Prince looked over in Quiverwing's direction. "Quiv? Will you mind if I take off?"

Quiverwing shook her head.

"Of course not. We meet you up soon. After we," she turned to Mage. "We handle the Future Megavolt situation."

Mage nodded. "Though...I wonder..."

"What?" Quiverwing added.

He looked over into Think Tank's direction.

"Perhaps Beau is right, what if he can fix the time line so this Megavolt mess won't even be an issue?"

Lisa, hearing Megavolt's name, gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

Quiverwing rolled her eyes. "And this in particular is why you should be glad Dad isn't here."

"Yeah, where is dad and Launchpad?" Ronnie, from the present, asked.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Duck Tales, and Darkwing Duck._

**Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble and Braced Company**

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2**

**Disclaimers**: _Still don't own many of these characters but have created some of them. Same ones I mentioned in the disclaimers of previous chapters. The ones I don't own were created by Disney.

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

Darkwing and Launchpad were out patrolling Future Megavolt's hideout.

Bonnie was peaking from her curtain, watching as the two patrolled the area.

"Should we wait for the others DW?" Launchpad asked.

Darkwing shook his head. "No. This is my time, not theirs, therefore this is my shift! The sooner those future interlopers return to their own time, the better. Even if some of them are related to me!"

Launchpad smirked before jumping.

Darkwing looked at Launchpad strangely.

"Sorry DW, still not used to this phone. I have it on vibrate."

Darkwing narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Lauchpad did not answer Darkwing but the phone instead, he noticed a text message was left for him.

"Daisy is having the baby. Is everything alright? Love you. – Bella."

Launchpad starting to key a response.

"How could you even stand writing on one of those things!?" Darkwing shouted. "It's like finger pecking!"

"Yeah, maybe one of these days I will get myself one those could phones with the Qwerty keyboard."

"Before you do you owe me that fifty bucks," Darkwing responded nonchalantly. "What is it?"

"Daisy is having her baby."

Bonnie touched the glass of her window. Not too long ago she would alert Mr. M without a second thought.

Darkwing looked so much like that man that raised her. She wished he was her father. Maybe he was in some other parallel universe. She was the ash-feathered stepchild in her family and she craved love. Megavolt loved her right?

She left the window and listened at her bedroom door where Megavolt and Quackerjack were discussing their plan. It made Megavolt happy talking to his dead friend. Her brother Beau wanted to take her away. She loved her brother, but part of the reason she never left Megavolt was the pain she saw in Megavolt's eyes when he thought about what happened to Quackerjack years ago. He was trying to prevent it.

Still as she rubbed her hands together, and sat against her bedroom door, she also thought about Ashely. Her very pregnant sister with the same ash-color feathers.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Ashley shouted again. She turned to Dr. Frances Duck, her eyes wide.

Frances glanced at the Ashely's fetal monitor and gently grabbed her hand, "Shh, it's okay."

Beau felt a hint of dizziness take over him as he stood in front of Ashley's door. He leaned against the door and slightly bowed his head and took a few breaths.

"Take a deep breath," Frances ordered before she gave Ashley more ice water.

"Is she okay?" Officer Pincher asked.

Ashley nodded. "I'm okay. Is there someone at the door?"

On the other side of the door, a nurse approached Beau. "Are you okay?"

Beau took a deep breath before replying, "Yes, nervous, I guess."

The nurse nodded, assuming he was an expecting father. She smiled. "Get yourself something to drink, you can't let your wife sense all our nervousness. You have to be there for her, you hear?"

Beau nodded.

He took another breath, before he opened the door.

"Just a few more pushes now," Dr. Webster called.

Donald, who was pacing near the door of the birthing room returned closer to the bed now at the call.

Daisy looked up at her husband. "What's wrong with you!? I am the one doing the hard part here!"

Donald gulped and moved quicker then and stood by his wife's side.

Daisy pushed as the contraction came.

"I see the head!" Donald shouted excited.

"That's how you do it," the doctor praised. "Now take a deep breath"

* * *

Just at that moment Bella and Melanie ran into the hospital doors, nearly running into her sons Huey and Louie.

"Mom?" Huey shouted.

"Melanie?" Louie shouted.

"Cosmic timing." Bella smiled.

"Actually Mom," Huey began. "I figured, you would have beaten us. I mean we were way off in St. Canard."

"And well, we came here as ourselves," Louie added, knowing his Fury persona could have gotten them there almost as face Ronnie could. "Oh...let be guess, you didn't know the rugrats decided to go to the tower."

"Yup. And well traffic too. Where's your brother Dewey?" Bella asked.

Louie bit his bill.

"What are you not telling me?" Bella demanded.

Melanie looked up at her two brothers, her eyes wide with concern.

Huey and Louie were saved by the explanation however when a loud familiar scream interrupted the conversation.

"Daisy!" the three ducks shouted in unison.

Bella made her way to the information desk.

"Which way to Daisy Duck's room?"

"And you are?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm Bella McQuack," Bella replied. "Her sister-in-law. And these are three of my children."

"Well, I can direct you to a closer waiting room," the lady replied. "Follow the yellow line past the second elevator and then turn right. It's the big yellow door next to the lavatories; you can't miss it."

"Thank you," Bella replied as she walked the yellow taped hall. "Don't think that I forgot what I asked before we all heard that scream boys," she whispered once they left the earshot of the desk.

* * *

"Jeff," Dewey said into the phone. "Did you hear what I said?"

Jeff looked up at the ceiling. He held his phone's handset in his right hand but did not say anything.

"She's pregnant?" Jeff finally asked.

"Yes," Dewey replied.

"Was it someone at the prison?" he asked in a quiet voice that was laced with anger and disgust.

Dewey shook his head. "I don't think so."

"From before then. Are you telling me that you slept with my sister?" Jeff asked then, his tone cold.

Dewey sighed. He did. He did sleep with his best friend's sister. But how was he going to answer this question. How was he going to tell his best friend, that not only did he sleep with his older sister, but in his humble opinion, he slept with his friend's already pregnant sister. He did not believe Ashley was pregnant with his children. He saw one of these unborn children's future counterpart and his mind :_Beau was not his son_.

* * *

"Who are you?" Ashley asked.

Dr. Frances Duck turn around immediately and glared at the newcomer. "Can I help you?"

Beau ignored her and stepped closer.

"Are you Ashley?" he asked.

Officer Pincher stood up and placed a paw firmly against Beau's chest. "What business do you have with Miss Ruddy.

"You look so much like my sister Ashley," Beau replied, looking up above the officer's shoulder.

Ashley gasped, and she turned to the doctor.

"This can't be. How is this happening?" she asked.

Dr. Duck shook her head in confusion, "Ashley what are you talking about?"

Ashley placed a hand over her seven month old baby bump.

"You're my son. Aren't you?"

Beau nodded, the blood draining from his face.

Dr. Duck looked at Ashley, concern embedded in her forehead, "Ashley, what do you mean?"

Ashley ignored her friend.

"Come closer." Ashley requested, as the tears start running down her face.

Beau walked closer.

Ashley touched Beau's cheek.

"I promise my mother and Negaduck will not get their hands on you, Okay?"

Beau closed his eyes tightly, his breathing constricted in his chest as he felt his mother's touch.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked, looking up at her future son in concern.

"Yeah...I mean yes, I am just thinking about how life would be if I was raised by you."

"You'll know. Are you going back to the future soon?" Ashley asked, she felt tired all the sudden, her eyes heavy, and she closed her eyes.

"Soon, I hope," he told her. "If the future is right."

Dr. Frances placed a hand softly on Beau's forearm.

"She's sleeping now, she needs her rest. You can visit her later."

"Do you believe me?" Beau asked.

Dr. Duck shook her head, and almost laughed, "No. Definitely not. But you did not upset Ashley and even seemed to have made her feel better."

Beau nodded. "I understand. Thanks for not throwing me out."

* * *

When Beau walked out the door he saw Dewey walking up.

"How is she?" Dewey asked. "How did she take it?"

"Better than I expected," Beau replied looking at the man he thought might be his father.

Dewey smiled. "Well, I suppose with all the other crazy things she saw."

"I was just gently kicked out," Beau added. "She's sleeping."

Dewey debated entering anyway when his text alert went off:

_Get your tail feather up to the maternity ward, Mom's suspicious and the baby is coming._

Dewey wondered if Tank Muddlefoot will soon be hearing such words.

"I got to go anyway, my aunt is about to have her baby," Dewey informed.

Beau nodded. "I will probably get back to Mage and see if I didn't cause a time line catastrophe."

"Heh," Dewey chuckled. "To the future."

Beau nodded and walked off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dewey walked up to the maternity ward and saw his mother, stepfather, sister and brothers.

"Did she have the baby yet?" he asked Louie.

Louie shook his head.

"But for the sound of it, hopefully soon," Huey added just as a very colorful metaphor was heard from down the hall.

Melanie looked up at her mother and failed to hold in a laugh.

"Wow, Aunt Daisy sounds like Uncle Donald Mommy."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note**: I'm alive. Hopefully, this slightly longer chapter helps you forgive me just a bit. If you are still here I would love to hear what you think. _**Ah yes, the egg vs live birth debate... umm I believe a made a comment earlier that ideal is a bit AU in this saga. Like Goofy, the Ducks in this story are humans that happen to look like Ducks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Duck Tales, and Darkwing Duck.

* * *

_

**Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble and Braced Company

* * *

**

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2

* * *

**

**Disclaimers**: _Still don't own many of these characters but have created some of them. Same ones I mentioned in the disclaimers of previous chapters. The ones I don't own were created by Disney.

* * *

_

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

"Just one more push," Dr. Webster informed.

Daisy took a deep breath and pushed.

"There you go! Congratulations Daisy, Donald, you have a little girl."

"What?" Donald asked surprised. "A girl?"

"I was right," Daisy stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Donald added.

"Aren't you happy?" Daisy asked.

"'Course 'course, of course!" Donald replied.

"Have you thought of a name?" Daisy asked.

Donald nodded. "Since Bella took Grandma Duck's name for Melanie, I thought maybe we could use Grandma McDuck's name."

"Hortense?" Daisy asked.

"Well, we can make it her middle name," Donald stressed. "Like with Melanie."

"Okay" Daisy replied, and she opened her arms for the doctor to give her the baby.

"Now she needs a first name," she continued. "I'm thinking maybe Natalie. It means Christmas. What do you think?"

"Natalie Hortense Duck," Donald muttered. "It has a good ring to it."

* * *

Back in the waiting room Dewey was staring out in space.

Bella sat next to her son, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Dewey shook his head and sighed. "Nothing Mom. Everything is fine. Just things on my mind."

Bella frowned. She opened her beak and then closed it without making a quack.

She looked across the room and locked eyes with Huey. He looked so grown up in the last four months. Like, Louie he was away for college for the last four months, and while Dewey stayed home. The last few years she started to know her sons again, but she knew in many ways she would never really know them the way she should.

"A lot of things been going on Mom," Huey answered, with little emotion, yet not angry, a situation that was still a blessing in her eyes.

Just then Gosalyn Mallard entered the room and ran to his side, their slightly webbed fingers intertwined and the two of them looked into each other's eyes.

Bella could not help but smile. Love is a splendid thing.

But it did not cede her worrying. No matter how many times Morgana told her on nights their respectful husbands would go off on night patrols or into dangerous liasons with the newest wannabe villain.

She had her fairy tale at last and she wanted her happy ever after, just like her brother had with Daisy.

_Exactly so...

* * *

_

"There is someone watching us," Launchpad whispered.

Darkwing jumped and looked around.

"Megavolt? Quackerjack?" he asked.

Launchpad pointed up.

Horrified, Darkwing pulled his arm down, "Don't point, he will see you!"

Launchpad shook his head. "There's' a girl looking at us."

Bonnie, jumped away from the glass startled. While returning to the ground she tripped on a stray bolt and felt to the ground, her mental arm breaking the fall..

"Bonnie are you building something in there?" The Future Megavolt shouted.

Bonnie hurried back up to her feet, nervously moving stray feathers from her face.

"I'm fine," she pressed.

"Are you sure, I thought I heard something... You are not inventing without me; are you my Metal Goddess?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Screw him," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Megavolt asked again.

"Nothing , Mr. M," she replied at last, "Everything is fine."

"Good. Good. _Now Quackerjack..._" he continued.

Bonnie sighed a sigh of relief and tip-toed back to her window, but this time, Launchpad was gone. And so was her possible father, from another universe.

_Damn...

* * *

_

_Knock_

Frances Duck frowned when yet another interruption came to Ashley's door.

She walked to the doorway, waiting to see her nephew Dewey, maybe. She had not seen her nephews formally for several years. True she saw them walking about around Duckburg, but it was many years since she some them in person, duck to duck.

She was already in college when they were born. When her brother and Dumbella Duck had their doomed teenage marriage.

She opened the door to see a white goose in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Frances Duck asked.

Tank Muddlefoot brushed past her without saying a word.

"Ash!" he called out.

Officer Doberman attempted to restrain him, placing an hand firmly on his shoulder.

Tank violently pushed him away.

"Ashley?!" he called out again, at last waking her up.

"What? Tank?" she muttered weakly.

"Ash!" he repeated and made her look at him gently grasping her chin to face him.

"What did you to her?!" he demand wildly at the officer.

"She's sedated..." the doctor started to reply.

"Why?" Tank demanded.

He turned back to Doberman and growled, "You are the one that sent her to prison. If anything happens to her...I'll sent you to the hospital.."

"I would watch my mouth young man or I will. I could already get you on assault charges." Doberman began when a gesture from Frances stopped him.

Tank started to say something when Ashley caught his attention. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes, regaining her consciousness.

"Tank?" she asked more coherently now, "What are you doing here?"

"You never wrote back."

* * *

_**Six Months ago...**_

"_You finally decided you would let me see you?" Tank asked. "And what's with the glass, not like you killed anyone?"_

_Ashley looked up to see ex-boyfriend studying her, "Hi Tank. I'm just depressed."_

_Tank looked around. "I would be too if I had to wear that outfit."_

_Ashley managed a fake smile._

"_Okay that is better. You have such a pretty smile."_

_Ashley sighed. "Hey, Tank. I'm sorry to do this. But I am not so up to visitors now."_

_Tank frowned. "But aren't you getting transferred next week?"_

_Ashley nodded, "Yeah…"_

"_I love you Ash."

* * *

_

"I figured you would get the hint," Ashley whispered.

"I did," Tank replied.

Ashley let out a long sigh, "Then tell me Tank. Why are you here?"

Tank clenched his fist in frustration and rolled his eyes.

"You definitely are a dense excuse of a broad sometimes... you know!"

"Excuse me?"

"I was outside shoveling the driveway for Herb and Binkie because Honker is no where to be found and I see your idiot brother cussing out a storm."

"What?" Ashley replied shaking her head. "Spit it out all ready."

"Never cared about your loser brother. But it perked my interest. So I asked him. What the hell he was squawking about. Told me to mind my own, well, business. I went to the prison and they told me you were here."

Ashley folded her arms and glared at Tank.

"What?" Tank snapped.

"I'm the one dense?" she asked, and she pulled back the sheet draped around her middle.

Tank stood silent staring at the rounded pouch before him.

"You're pregnant!"

"Yeah...." Ashley replied.

"How... long...wait.... No..." Tank shouted. Shaking his head and pointing.

"Yes."

His eyes bugged out when he stared at Ashley. "You're huge."

Ashley bit her bill.

"Thanks jackass."

"I mean... you must have been on the nest for a while. That day at the jail. Then. Before ...Umm..."

"Breathe," Ashley muttered.

"Breathe... you are telling me to breathe!"

"Okay then, suffocate." she snapped.

"Sir, I think I will have to ask you to leave..." Dr. Duck began.

"No." Ashley replied. "I have a better idea.

"What? Ashley you have to lower your stress level or these babies will come way too early..."

Ashley shook her head. "I'm fine."

Tank held his beak shut when such a warning spewed out of the doctor's mouth. He was not ready to be a father. Not at all.

"Ash?"

"These babies must be protected. If you really do love me Tank. I want you to prove it."

* * *

"How is school so far Louie?" Melanie asked, but she did not even look up at him, for she was looking through varies medical magazines that were on the Waiting room end tables, "You are doing pre-med right?"

She looked up from the magazine, when she noticed that Louie was not paying attention.

"Louie?" she called out again.

"Hmm?" Louie turned to face his sister. "I'm sorry."

Melanie started to open his mouth to restate her question when Louie interrupted her.

"I don't know. I am thinking about changing my major," Louie replied.

"Really?" Melanie inquired. "Medicine seems so exciting. I think–Actually I know that, that is what I want to do when I grow up."

"That's great Melanie," Louie replied.

"Where's Webby?" Melanie asked next. "And Uncle Scrooge?"

"I called them. Maybe it's the traffic?"

Melanie nodded, just went the waiting room doors flew open revealing three new arrivals.

"I do hope Ducksworth gets back to the mansion in one piece," Bettina Beakley announced. "It's utter craziness out there.

Before anyone else could speak anymore, another door flew open. The extended family turned to face the new comer.

"Everyone," Donald replied, both nervous and proud, "I would like to introduce you to my daughter."

"She's a pretty wee lass Donald," Scrooge marveled.

"Aye," Donald replied, not able to say anything else just yet. "I know."

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author Note**: I updated and Natalie Hortense Duck is finally born. Now I just have to wrap the rest of the story up! Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**A Christmas Peril**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Duck Tales, and Darkwing Duck._

**Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble and Braced Company**

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F and Nightw2**

**Disclaimers**: _Still don't own many of these characters but have created some of them. Same ones I mentioned in the disclaimers of previous chapters. The ones I don't own were created by Disney._

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

"What is her name?" Scrooge asked.

"Natalie Hortense Duck," Donald replied.

"After your mother," Scrooge said a soft voice.

Donald nodded. "Yeah."

Scrooge place a reassuring hand on Donald's shoulder, "Laddie, I know if my sister was still here she would be even more proud than I."

Donald nodded quickly.

"Tomorrow afternoon, we will all have Christmas Dinner like we always do. If you and Daisy are up to it," Scrooge informed.

Donald locked eyes with his sister just then that was playing with her cell phone.

She hated feeling weak. She had her own secret to tell her husband. She just was not going to tell the family now. This was Daisy's day and it was going to stay her day.

"Sorry that we are late," called a familiar voice and Bella looked up and saw Launchpad.

"Launchpad!" Bella exclaimed and she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Is Drake still out?"

Launchpad nodded. "Got here as soon as I can."

Bella nodded. "It's okay. Though I can't say I won't be happy until all of us are over at Uncle Scrooge's for dinner."

Launchpad turned around, "Really Mr. McD?"

"Of course Laddie, you are family now."

Launchpad smiled. "I suppose I am. So did I miss it? Did Daisy have her baby?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, a girl."

Launchpad smiled. "Great so when we have Skylark, she will have someone to play with, just about her own age, who is a girl."

Bella nodded. "That future business erased some of the mystery didn't it?" she whispered.

Launchpad gently ruffled Belle's cheek feathers.. "What do you mean?"

"We know I am carrying a girl, right?" she smiled.

"What?" Launchpad almost shouted.

"I wasn't going to say something at first but you mentioned Skylark, and I am pregnant. She must be her."

"Wow..." Launchpad gasped and he walked slowly backwards.

Bella hurried to follow Launchpad, who was taking a step back, away from the rest of the family.

_Which Bella thought was probably for the best..._

"Aren't you happy though?" Bella asked once she caught up with him.

"Of course I am happy. I'm going to be a father!" Launchpad asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. Though, you must know you already are. And I don't mean Skylark, which by the way is a pretty name. But you are to Melanie too."

"I would adopt her in a moment Bella, you must know this."

Bella nodded. "I know. Legally Gregory still has his parental rights. Strange I know because he seems to not to even be part of her life. But...never mind, it's only a name. You are her father in all ways that matter. Maybe one day, when Melanie is older..."

And she left the words hanging and instead looked into her husband's eyes.

"I love you so much Launchpad McQuack," she whispered.

Launchpad smiled. "I love you too Bella McQuack."

* * *

Back in Ashley Ruddy's room, Tank Muddlefoot looked terrified. "Yeah, I admit it Ash, I have feelings for you. But that doesn't mean..."

"I seen the future, and I don't like it Tank," Ashley cryptically replied.

"The future? Ack! Are you nuts Ash? Or is it just the hormones? You saw the future and the two of us are married?"

Ashley shook her head. "I actually, I don't know. What I do know is that in the future my villainess mother and her super villain husband has my children."

"What your mother is married?" shouted surprised. "Who agreed to marry that crazy bitch?"

Frances Duck gasped. "Sir, watch you language. This is a hospital."

Tank rolled his eyes. "Why, it's true ain't it?"

Ashley frowned. "Yeah. But she never really was my mother though, not really. My aunt and later my father raised me. Not her."

* * *

In some undisclosed location. Negaduck was starting at his pregnant wife. "You are not suggesting that I take in your bastard grandchildren, right? One brat in the Negaverse is enough, and now you want to bring not the one, which I hope is a son, but two more who are not even mine!"

"Why do you care?" Splatter spat. "Not that I expect you to be some kind of father to them. Isn't Gosalyn the sweet trapped in the Negaverse? And isn't she like sixteen now?"

"Well, not trapped, I'm the one trapped here. But I came to live with it. Yes, she is gone and a teenager and now you are bringing in at least one, perhaps three more."

Splatter stepped closed to her husband and attempted to put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you are not missing her? It's Christmas time."

He grabbed it tightly. "Not in the mood Splatter." "And why are you in such a hurry to get more brats?"

Splatter Phoenix pulled away from Negaduck's grasp. "To control them of course! To make them our blood born lackeys" she lied to herself.

It was in fact Christmas time and she had to admit she would not rebuff some tasteful Christmas pictures and tapestry. Even though, the business measure she and Negaduck had intrigued her, at the same time the hideouts were always monotone and dire.

Negaduck, unaware of his wife's thoughts, considered the previous idea of using the future children as lackeys. It will be worse than Quacker Jack on Christmas!"

Splatter groaned. "Now that will be a frightful sight. I am sure he is excited about Christmas Eve. Even without Megavolt..."

Negaduck raised an eye brow. "Ah yes he is still in that prison now."

* * *

Bonnie listened carefully as Quacker Jack and Mister M discussed their plan. It was the reason they were here, to stop the shootout in Brazil, right? Or was it instead to cause more pain to the ones that hurt him.

Bonnie closed her eyes and thought about how Christmas Day was back in her house fifteen years ago. Nothing special, she was the child of a criminal after all but at the same time it was nice if just a little bit. Megavolt, Quacker Jack, and Bushroot were surprisingly good with her and brothers as children and even the Liquidator tried on occasion.

It was unfair what Mister M did to Darkwing's daughter. If there was any truth in what Beau told her about Megavolt being worse to Negaduck, this could be it. Though, she was sure the only reason Negaduck would not snoop as low was the fact it would not be sporting. And if there was anything she knew about her "father" it was the fact he treated crime as a game.

She knew what Mister M was doing was wrong. It was the reason she gave Beau that first clue, and it was the reason she felt the need to reach out to Darkwing. No matter the complications. Heck maybe he could even get Megavolt out of jail, keep Quackerjack away from the jail, or otherwise stop this future from coming.

She wanted to talk to him, but he was now, gone, but perhaps she could catch up with him. She could at least try. So after taking a few seconds to gather herself, she grabbed a jacket and climbed out her make shift bedroom.

Not more than a few long strides away, Darkwing was sick of the stalling and he wanted to know the real reason Megavolt from the future decided to come back to the past. As much as he enjoyed a good tour of racking up evil doers, it was baffling.

Eying a fire escape on the other side of the factory Darkwing was about to climb up the building getting the drop on Megavolt and Quacker Jack.

"Is this the place Wingy?"a voice whispered.

Darkwing jumped, which caused him to fall from the stairs. Good thing Gizomoduck was there to catch him, but of course Gizmsy was the one that startled him!

"What in the world? Let go of me. Didn't I tell you to leave? This my turf! Go back to Duckburg! Doesn't Scrooge McDuck still have a money bin to guard?"

"Yes... but Gyro made him a better substitute than the GICU2 so I – "

Darkwing covered Gizmo's bill. "Save it. As you can see I am trying to sneak, so if you would shhh..."

"Umm..." a third voice interrupted the pair. "Am I intruding?"

Darkwing leaped out of his Gizomoduck's grasp so fast that it was Gizmo that was nearly knocked to the ground.

"Look what you did?" Darkwing Duck exclaimed, waving his arms in anger.

"Shh... maybe you should take your own advice, Darkwing," the ruddy colored duck warned. "Unless you want Mr. M and Quacker Jack to hear you."

"But you are a stooge for them, aren't you?" Gizomoduck inquired.

Bonnie bit the bottom of her bottom bill. "Well, not at the moment."

"Why should I trust you?" Darkwing shouted, his voice surprisingly cold.

Bonnie cowered just a little the tone, reminded her so much of her fath-Negaduck and she started to rethink her plan.

"You helped hurt Drake Mallard's child," Darkwing seethed.

Gizomoduck gasped. "Which one?"

"Doesn't matter which one. Not to mention this plan to harvest power from the meteorites to take over the world."

"Double gasp!" Gizomoduck exclaimed.

An action that momentarily whisked Darkwing from his current standoff with Bonnie. "Double gasp? Yes."

"Please?" Bonnie plead, hoping her cries would carry over Darkwing Duck and Gizmoduck's arguing. "I would never intentionally hurt anyone in your family Darkwing. Somewhere in the cosmos, I would like to believe that you are my father."

"Triple gasp! What!" Darkwing snorted

"If I was raised by Negaduck, isn't it possible that somewhere I was raised by you?" Bonnie whispered. "That means somewhere–".

Darkwing looked at the cyborg duck with sad eyes just for a moment then. "If you are really innocent to what Mister M, I mean Future Megavolt has done, you will help us save Lisa Mallard and the world."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes. And believe it or not, involves helping–Megavolt."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note**: Dang has it been *cough* over a year since I updated. Part of this chapter was written months ago. This story is like five years old, and I thought I would post something. This story really is almost done. I just have to structure the correct flow, finish the climaxes and have Christmas dinner. I have gifts that I have wrapped five years ago to be given! Wowsters... Thanks for reading! (Slightly edited version.) Tonight's theme? Well, Father, eh? LOL


End file.
